


Knocked Up

by eveninganna



Series: How Percy and Annabeth Had a Daughter and Everyone and Their Olympian Grandmother Got (and Stayed) Involved [1]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveninganna/pseuds/eveninganna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Annabeth gets pregnant, a wedding quickly follows, and everyone and their Olympian grandmother gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is a prelude to my fic _Babysitting_ , as the child Annabeth is pregnant with here is the one featured in that fic.

Interestingly enough, no one was more surprised than Nico.

"What?" he demanded when Percy and Annabeth broke the news to him and Rachel. "A baby? Like, a child? In you?" he demanded, pointing at Annabeth's stomach.

"Yes, Nico," Rachel explained. "You see, the baby stays in the womb for a period of nine months, and then - "

"I know how it works, Red," Nico said exasperatedly from his place standing behind the couch in Rachel's gigantic penthouse apartment. Rachel herself was sitting on the couch, and Annabeth and Percy stood before them, rather like two sixteen-year-olds, the girl admitting to her parents that she was pregnant, and he was the father, and please don't kill us. "I just can't _believe_ it."

"Why?" Annabeth said, crossing her arms. There was absolutely no sign to her being pregnant yet; however there were lines under her eyes that Nico could swear weren't there a week ago, shrouded in dark bags. "And why do you keep looking at me all pointedly? If you're mad at anyone, you should be mad at Percy. He's the one who's done this to me."

"Hey!" Percy said, turning on Annabeth. "You did half the work, Wise Girl. I'd think you'd know that. You were, after all, there, and you weren't exactly protesting -"

"Ew, please let Nico respond now," Rachel said.

"Because you're - you're you!" Nico said to Annabeth, gesturing agitatedly at her general person. "You're the responsible one. The smart one. The one who takes precautions, and plans ahead, and makes sure accidents don't happen."

Rachel gasped slightly and Percy and Annabeth glared.

"Nico, you don't tell me what to do. I'm an adult, and, last time I checked, older than yourself."

"You're twenty-three!" Nico said. "And you're pregnant. Aren't you the one who just said a few months ago that you didn't think you'd have a child before thirty?"

"Oh, shut up," Annabeth spat, "you can't even drink legally."

Nico was clearly about to bite out a retort, but Rachel beat him to it, saying, "Annabeth, Percy, congratulations. I think it's wonderful that you two are having a kid."

Nico glared.

"And," Rachel went on, "I think that you should both move in with me."

Now it was Percy and Annabeth's turn to gawk. "What?" they said in unison.

"You guys are living in a shoebox you can barely pay the rent for right now," Rachel said. "That's hardly any enviorment for a pregnant woman, or the kid once it comes along. So, you guys can live with me while the demigod spawn grows, and look for a better apartment while you're at it."

"Rachel, we couldn't -" Annabeth began.

"Yeah, that's too much -" Percy protested.

"Just kill me now," Nico muttered.

"I have enough room," Rachel said, shrugging and ignoring Nico. "More than enough. And anyway -" Rachel got a nasty grin then, one that Nico, Percy, and Annabeth knew meant she had thought up a plan that would be really uncomfortable for at least one of them, "- Nico can help take care of Annabeth while she's pregnant."

"Like hell I will!" Nico said.

"I'd rather be taken care of by a Gorgon," Annabeth seethed.

"Well, it looks like neither of you will really have a choice," Rachel said, smiling. "You'll both be living under my roof, after all."

Rachel glanced at Nico, who poured all the malice he possibly could into his returning glare. She didn't even blink.

"I get enough shit for letting him stay here," Rachel said, jerking her thumb towards Nico. "Imagine how pissed Dad'll be when he finds out Percy's staying here, too!" She sighed contentedly.

**-o-**

A month later, Annabeth and Percy moved in.

Nico had given them both the silent treatment this entire time, not going with Rachel whenever she went to visit them while they packed. He had taken to staying in Rachel's kitchen, or visiting the Underworld even more frequently.

The day of their arrival, Percy lugged their things into the room Rachel had prepared for them, ignoring Nico, who was in the kitchen cooking something, and ignored him as well. Finally, Rachel and Annabeth came into the apartment from where they had been talking in the hall. Rachel headed off to go tell Percy something about hardwood floors, and how her father would kill her if they were permenantly damaged, so scratch them, but don't scratch them _too_ much. Annabeth, however, broke away from Rachel and walked to the kitchen on the far wall to attempt to speak with Nico.

He was facing her, stirring something in a bowl.

"That smells good," Annabeth said.

"Thank you. There are four more plates already in the oven," Nico said quietly, and Annabeth looked into the bowl to see what looked like the beginning stages of fudge.

"Oh, you're talking to me again?" Annabeth quipped, sliding into a stool across the counter from Nico.

"Well, I figured I might as well make some sort of welcoming gift considering Rachel starts fires every time she enters the kitchen. Demeter did teach me some manners." Nico sighed. "And, I suppose I decided that just because you've been a irresponsible, predictable, cliched twenty-three-year old, who had unprotected sex with her equally irresponsible demigod boyfriend, doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right?" Annabeth frowned. "Wanna lick the spoon?"

Her grimace lessened slightly at his last comment, and she grabbed the spoon from him quickly, licking the remnants of fudge off of it. Nico stared at her, muttering, "And, obviously, the hormones have already kicked in."

Annabeth considered her chances of attacking Nico, but disregarded the idea, considering that at this point in the game - as hard as it was for her to admit it - the son of Hades could probably beat her in a fight, if only due to her current burgeoning condition. She decided to stick with her fudge, which was indeed much more reliable and comforting than Nico di Angelo.

"So," she said, "is the only reason you've decided to forgive me for my unspeakable betrayal because you figure you're basically stuck with me for the next six months or so?"

But before Nico could respond Rachel and Percy came back into the living room, shouting at each other. Nico rolled his eyes, and turned to the oven, which had just beeped, pulling out two of the four trays; in them sat perfectly baked mounds of fudge, which he sat on the counter in front of Annabeth, who was somewhat overexcited at the sight.

"- let you stay here, out of the goodness of my heart, and you're questioning my methods? It's my house, Jackson!" Rachel was saying, a tad loudly.

"Oh, really? 'Cause last time I checked, it was Daddy's house -"

"Don't touch!" Nico scolded Annabeth, who was leaning all the way across the counter, trying to grab the fudge. "It's hot. Patience is a virtue, all good things come to those who wait, or something."

Annabeth frowned, and got down from her stool to go stand behind the counter with Nico, who was watching the fight that was still unfolding between Percy and Rachel.

"I will have you excommunicated, Jackson!" Rachel was half-shouting.

"I'm aware of the fact that you enjoy lording all the big words you know that I don't over my head, but I'm pretty sure you have no idea what that word means," Percy threw back.

"I'd forgotten how bad they could be," Nico said, more to himself than Annabeth. "I suppose we're lucky you ended up with him - even if your bastard child is the result."

Annabeth, meanwhile, appeared more distraught by the scene than Nico. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth. You cannot be going all baby hormone crazy this early in the game." He shook his head.

"Stop it!" Annabeth was saying, only to be ignored by Rachel and Percy, who were currently shoving each other back and forth like children on a playground. "Nico!" she said, slapping him hard on the chest, making him wince. "Make them stop it!"

"Busy," Nico said, continuing to stand there, doing nothing aside from waiting for the trays of fudge to cool off and watching Rachel and Percy's fight.

"Make them stop!" she said again, shoving Nico, who only moved an inch.

"Why don't you make them stop?" Nico said. "I thought you liked doing things on your own. You are really not acting like yourself."

Annabeth punched Nico in the arm for good measure, and then turned back to Rachel and Percy, who were gesticulating wildly over what, from her vantage point, appeared to be _nothing at all_.

"STOP IT!" Annabeth yelled at them both, and when she got no reaction, she looked around for something to throw at them, and her eyes settled on one of the trays of fudge. She grabbed for it, Nico not noticing quickly enough, picked it up, and -

And dropped it. " _Hot_!" she hissed through clenched teeth, and sprinted - hand cradled against her chest - to the kitchen sink.

Nico looked longingly at the tray of ruined fudge on the floor, ruined on the floor, close to Rachel and Percy, who were looking back and forth between the tray and Annabeth bemusedly, broken out of their rage-induced oblivion.

"So, this counts as a _healthy environment_ for a pregnant woman, does it?" Annabeth asked bitingly, holding her hand under a stream of freezing cold water. Rachel shot her an apologetic look, Percy went over to assess the damage, and Nico braced himself for a very long six months. 

**-o-**

It was a month later that Annabeth finally started showing, yet only slightly. Luckily in the prior weeks they had all gotten along a bit better, at least with no more scenes of ruined fudge or burned pregnant woman.

Nico was back on the same terms he had been on with Annabeth and Percy before they broke the news of her pregnancy - having a sort of best friend/brother relationship with Percy, and a maternal/sisterly affection with Annabeth, accompanied with all the arguing and disagreements that came along with such relationships. 

Percy and Rachel were back to their usual easy friendship, petty argument forgotten. Annabeth and Rachel got along as good as ever (or at least since the end of the second Titan war), in a sort of girlish manner that surprised all parties involved.

Nico and Rachel were as weird as ever, and Percy and Annabeth were still wondering what exactly was going on with them. The two in question had officially met when he was seventeen and she was twenty-one, and had become good friends, bonding over the fact that Annabeth and Percy were totally gross, and apparently did not understand the great concept of _get a room_. So, due to this, he was already a regular fixture at Rachel's. However, when he had turned nineteen, Percy and Annabeth had realized he was actually living there, not just visiting anymore. Rachel and Nico said this was simply Rachel and her charity striking once again, and wouldn't say any more on the matter, always managing to divert. Percy and Annabeth knew there was more to it, of course, but had enough on their plates to let it go for a while, as intrigued as they were. So, at least for the time being, Rachel's household was devoid of meddling.

Oddly enough, in all their peace and quiet, they didn't even think to factor immortal parents into the equation, and it is never a good idea to forget abour the immortal, all-powerful parents.

So one day, an absurdly quiet one, actually (so quiet they really should have realized that the shit was about the start raining down upon them), the doorbell rang.

The thing about Rachel's apartment was: the doorbell did not ring. Her father let himself in, Nico shadow traveled in (like a total creep, as Rachel put it), and Percy and Annabeth also had a key. So as a result, the three demigods and Oracle looked at the door as if it were an explosive no one dare touch, Percy and Nico tensing like they were ready to lunge for their swords, and Rachel poised as if about to grab the nearest object that could potentially be used as a bludgeoning instrument. Annabeth, however, was enjoying the fact that as a pregnant woman, she didn't really have to do anything other than make sure no harm came to her child, an interesting and somewhat-unsettling new mode of behavior for her.

"Nico," Rachel began slowly. "I think you should probably answer the door."

"Why me?" Nico complained.

"Because," Rachel said, "Annabeth's pregnant, so we must think of her child. Percy's the father of said child, so he really can't afford to die now, before the birth of his kid!"

"Percy's older," Nico huffed petulantly.

"Better safe than sorry," Rachel said.

"Why don't you go?"

"I'm the Oracle," Rachel said, with such a tone of finality that it was as if she believed her response was the answer to all the world's questions.

Nico, muttering something about never trusting redheads and family, got up from his spot on the floor next to Rachel (where they had just been sitting, a Monopoly board between them), and headed toward the door, which rang again.

Nico didn't even bother looking through the eyehole before opening the door, and froze when he saw who it was. Rachel, Percy, and Annabeth, however, couldn't see who was at the door due to the fact that the front door was down a small hallway which was obscured from view.

The goddess looked Nico up and down with a sort of distaste in her expression (quite similar to the look she reserved for Percy Jackson), and rolled her eyes when she saw his expression.

"You can't really be so surprised," Athena said to him.

"I beg to differ," said Nico, immediately wanting to kick himself, considering that probably wasn't the wisest thing to say to a goddess who had already been giving him a firm look of dislike.

"Do you?" she said. She looked him up and down again, like she was reading a blueprint. "You're Hades' son, correct?"

Nico nodded dumbly.

"Hmm," she mused. "You do look like him a bit."

Then, she threw the briefcase she was holding into his arms, pushed him to the side, and marched into the apartment.

"Percy!" Nico yelled, in an act of camaraderie. "It's _her_."

"Mother!" Annabeth practically shrieked, her voice about three octaves higher than usual. "What are you, um, doing here?"

"Oh, Annabeth," Athena said, her voice sickeningly sweet. "I think we all know the answer to that." She turned to Percy, who was wearing a stunned expression. "Even the Son of Poseidon knows why I'm here, and he's not the most electrically charged atom on the table."

" _What_?" Rachel mouthed to Nico, who had appeared back from the hallway, and shook his head.

"Mother," Annabeth began quickly, "it's okay! Really, I'm happy about the child, I am, and I was going to tell you soon, but I - I just -"

"Save your breath, Annabeth," Athena said, her gaze not holding any of the annoyance it had when she'd looked at Percy, which seemed to calm Annabeth down a bit. "I'm here to simply tell you what will be happening."

"What will be...happening?" Percy repeated

"Yes," Athena snapped. "Now, I'm not going to kill the boy, even though I'd like to, because I know that would, unfortunately, displease you, Annabeth. So, instead, you two shall be getting married."

"Married?" Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, and Nico said in unison.

"You must have already been considering it," Athena said calmly.

"Well, yeah, I guess..." Annabeth said uncertainly.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem," Athena said coolly. "I myself don't believe in the institution of marriage, or traditional childbirth for that matter, but I do believe it is the smartest plan of action for you two." She looked over at Percy then, who looked positively defiant and said, "Is there a problem, boy?"

"No," Percy said. "I just hadn't really planned on some goddess planning my wedding like it was up to her."

"Percy!" Rachel snapped before anyone else could respond. "That is not an appropriate way to talk to your soon-to-be-Mother-in-Law."

"Hear hear," Nico said.

"Indeed, Oracle," Athena agreed, glaring at Percy.

"What's in the case?" Nico asked suddenly, causing everyone to turn and look at him. He raised the briefcase that Athena had shoved into his arms then.

"Go ahead and look," Athena said, a small smile playing at her lips.

Nico looked at Athena, then the case, back to Athena, and the case again. He set it down cautiously on the kitchen counter, unlatched it carefully, and stared when he saw the contents.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's...money," Nico said. "A _lot_ of money."

He walked over to the small group then, handing the briefcase to Annabeth, whose mouth dropped open much as Nico's had, as she sorted through the carefully packaged money, sorted from twenties to fifties to one-hundred dollar bills. Rachel had an immediate flashback to her father's briefcase every time he opened it. However, she recalled her usual joke of, 'So how _is,/i > Big Mike, Daddy?' from this occasion, guessing the goddess would not find it amusing, and would probably not like being called _Daddy_._

"Mother," Annabeth breathed.

"Think nothing of it," Athena said, arms crossed over her crisp white blouse. "However, I won't even begin to tell you how difficult it is to exchange drachmas for this ridiculous mortal money you all use nowadays."

Percy looked absolutely dumbstruck. He had never seen so much money together at once, except for in films, and he thought that if he ever did in real life it would be with Rachel while she sifted through her monthly allowance from her father (which she earned simply by not answering any questions reporters asked her, and not going out in public with Nico. And she didn't even abide the second rule, yet was managing to keep her father from knowing that, at least for the time being). He was completely dumbstruck, and he even felt a little bad for being snarky with Athena earlier. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't want to marry Annabeth. He just didn't like being told what to do, especially under the presumption that he was some sort of useless nobody that should be _grateful_ towards patronizing treatment, treatment that was even more infuriating considering the fact that he'd proved he wasn't time and time again.

"Lady Athena," Percy managed, surprised when he didn't stammer. "We can't -"

"Oh, yes, you can," Athena cut him off. "No grandchild of mine is going to be living in a one bedroom apartment infested with bugs and furniture from the Salvation Army." She shrugged. "Just think of it as an early wedding present."

Annabeth was about to say something else, when the doorbell rang again. "Nico," Annabeth, Percy, and Rachel said in unison. Athena, however, stiffened, saying nothing.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Nico said, glancing at Athena questioningly before he headed back down the short hallway to the door.

He was, to say the least, startled when he saw who was at the door this time. Apparently, one Olympian in Rachel's apartment just wasn't enough. They insisted on coming (and wreaking havoc) in packs, even if they didn't like each other. It was like some sort of unspoken code among gods.

_Oh, you're humiliating that half-blood today, too? We should totally do it together. It's okay, man, I'm definitely over that time when you shot me with an arrow (on purpose) two-thousand years ago. No hard feelings, bro._

Well. Perhaps he was exaggerating a bit.

"I don't think you want to be here," was all he could think to say.

"Well, that is no way to greet a guest," Poseidon said, leaning against the doorway and _tsk_ ing.

"But -"

"I know she's here. That's why I came. Might as well get it all out in the open, you know? Confrontation's good every once in a while."

Nico frowned. "I hate confrontation."

"Then you are very much like your father that way." Poseidon paused, looking Nico up and down the way Athena had minutes ago. "You are Hades son, correct?"

Nico nodded, much as he had with Athena.

"Hmm," Poseidon mused, just as Athena had, but much more jubilantly. "You do look like him a bit."

Then, throwing a long arm around Nico's shoulders, he led him into the living room. Nico - wondering whether or not Poseidon had mimicked Athena's exact words on purpose, or if it was just another one of those giant cosmic jokes the universe seemed to enjoy playing on him - didn't protest.

"Percy, Annabeth!" Poseidon said happily when they reached the living room, smiling at them all, his arm still around Nico's shoulders, who was looking rather uncomfortable. "And, of course, Rachel and Athena."

Rachel smiled back tentatively, but Athena glared at him like she was working on mentally burning a hole through his skull. _Well_ , Nico thought, _this explained why she had tensed_.

"Poseidon," she spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just talking to my nephew here about the necessity of confrontation," Poseidon said, eyes twinkling. "However, why I'm here, on this Earth, existing as I do, is a question for the ages, one that could be debated on for centuries on end -"

"Uncle!" Athena said, appearing to attempt some form of endearment if just to shut him up. "This is no time to embrace Apollo's fondness towards philosophical ramblings. You must know already what I have told Annabeth and your son."

"Indeed I do, Niece," Poseidon said, smiling wryly. "And I stand completely behind it. I absolutely adore weddings. Did you know that, Nico?" Nico looked like he'd rather be at Christmas dinner with Persephone in that moment, but made an attempt at shrugging under Poseidon's large arm. "Anyway, it will be hard to beat your wedding gift, Athena, but I am set on topping it!"

"Yes, it seems you've been set on beating me since Athens," Athena said coolly. Rachel, Percy, and Annabeth were watching this scene like it was a particularly horrible car wreck, and Nico was looking like he was trying to think of someway to get out of Poseidon's grasp, and out of the line of fire.

Poseidon's smile twitched and faltered, his eyes getting harder, but he regained his composure quickly. His eyes crinkled as he smiled wider than ever, saying, "Well, you know Athens. I mean, how much faith can you put in a state that ordered for Socrates to be executed? Doesn't seem very logical, does it? I know how you love your logic, and your philosophers, Athena, dear. And even before that, picking an Olive tree! That Olive tree didn't get them very far during the plague, did it? Now what they could have used was some good, clean, fresh, salt water! With all that filth, how could one plague or another _not_ crop up, really? A nice tidal wave could have really cleaned things up, though -"

"Dad!" Percy said quickly, for he was certain Athena had actually begun to grow in size, and Rachel's father would probably not be too pleased with a huge, god-shaped hole in the ceiling. "Is the only reason you're here to, er, congratulate us?"

"Well, that is one reason, but, alas, not the only. I'm also here to tell you that I've gotten that Gardner girl - Demeter's child - to agree to plan your wedding. I've covered all the charges, don't worry - even though the nice girl said she'd do it for free - and that's only the first of my gifts to you two, as I said."

Athena looked like she was fully considering lunging, grabbing Nico, and using him to knock Poseidon senseless.

Instead of doing this, she said, "When does the girl think the wedding should be ready?"

"Oh, end of the month. I think we're all in the interest of your girl walking down the aisle before she's blatantly pregnant."

Annabeth blushed to her hairline.

"Anyway, what was I saying about weddings again? Oh, yes - I absolutely adore weddings. Especially these demigod ones. Why, the whole family gets together for demigod weddings. It's quite unbelievable to us that any of you could stand one another enough to actually tie the sacred knot with each other, so we do enjoy seeing it for ourselves. Why, I'm sure Hades and Persephone will even come up for this one! She does love parties after all, and Hades isn't _completely_ dull - well, no, Persephone really does just love parties."

"Great," Nico said, looking like he was about to be sick.

"Indeed!" Poseidon said. "It's almost as mind boggling that you shall be Percy's best man," he said to Nico. "You see, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but children of us 'Big Three' gods really tend to not get along, so this will be one for the books." Poseidon apparently thought Nico being Percy's best man was a predetermined fact, and no one was about to argue with the god of the sea.

"I, frankly, can't wait," Rachel said, earning a glare from Percy, Annabeth, and Nico.

"That's the spirit!" Poseidon practically cried.

"Well," Athena said, clearly not in such high spirits as Poseidon. "I shall be going now. I'll be in touch," she said to Annabeth then, ignoring Percy completely. "Before the wedding and, of course, during and after. I suggest you contact the Gardner girl soon." And then, just as she had at the end of the second Titan War with Percy, she broke into a column of flames, and was gone.

"She was always a cheerful one," Poseidon said, although there was no detectable sarcasm in his voice. If anything, there was a note of sentiment. "Well then," he said, slapping Nico on the arm, who winced. "I'll be off as well, and shall keep in touch, too."

"Always when Athena's here?" Percy asked sharply.

"Of course," Poseidon said, finally releasing Nico, who went to sit by Rachel again. "Annabeth, Percy - congratulations. Really. I'm quite excited for you two to have another one of my many, _many_ grandchildren." He turned to Rachel and Nico then, and said, "And congratulations to you two, as well."

And then he was gone, in a breeze that smelled like ocean water.

"Why did he congratulate you two?" Annabeth demanded, looking over at Rachel and Nico, who looked stunned.

"He must be talking about the new Monopoly board," Nico suggested after a few moments.

"Oh yeah," Rachel agreed quickly. "Look, it's the _Famous Artists Edition_. Just got it yesterday." She nodded. "Which piece do you want to be this time, Nico? Michelangelo's _David_ , or this little swirly piece? I think it's supposed to be _Starry Night_ , but I could be wrong."


	2. The Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This second of four parts shall contain planning of the wedding, visits to the doctor, fittings for the wedding, and a very unorthodox bachelor's party. Oh, and because Jason, Piper, and Leo get appearances, it is a post HoO fic, everything having been resolved, blah, blah, blah.

If Percy and Annabeth had thought Nico and Rachel were bad, they had clearly not spent enough time with Katie Gardner and the Stoll brothers recently.

They were forces to be reckoned with - they bulldozed into their lives just the day after the very eventful visit from Athena and Poseidon, and they weren't planning on leaving anytime soon.

To make a long story short: Rachel's apartment had gained three new occupants.

They were there at all waking hours (and non-waking ones), Katie to plan the wedding and giggle and squeal, Travis there because Katie was there, and Connor there because Travis was.

Percy and Annabeth, both still shell shocked, weren't sure how to handle all this new company. Rachel, however, was ecstatic that her best friends were getting married, and was even more ecstatic to help Katie in the planning of the wedding itself. Dresses and suits were to be bought, caterers to be hired, and the best part was that Katie could go all out, because she had not one, but  _two_ gods funding her.

"Where are we having it?" Percy asked one day, after being ignored for several minutes by Nico, Rachel, and Katie, who were talking about plans. Connor and Travis were by Annabeth asking her obscene questions about pregnancy, and making "observations" ("Wow, Annabeth, your boobs really  _have_ gotten bigger!")

"A ballroom," Katie answered quickly, and then continuing to ignore him.

" _A ballroom_ ," Percy repeated, incredulous.

"Don't worry, Percy," Nico sneered. "It's not going to be in Bowery Ballroom."

Percy glared, but they continued to ignore him.

"Okay, Annabeth," Connor began, "what are you gonna name the kid?"

"Well," Annabeth said, looking uncomfortable, but still managing to grimace effectively at them. The Stoll brothers, however, looked unfazed. She was lying on one of the plush white couches, feet up, her hands on her five months pregnant stomach, just barely showing. However, her hands rested there in such a protective fashion, you'd think she already had the baby in her arms. "We don't even know what the gender is yet."

"Haven't you gone to the doctor?" Travis asked. He and Connor sat in front of the couch, crossed legged, much like little children listening to an interesting story.

"Yeah, aren't pregnant woman supposed to do that?" Connor added.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I went to make sure I was pregnant, yes. But we haven't even gotten the sonogram yet. We have an appointment next week, so after that we'll start talking about names." She smiled slightly at Percy.

"Wait - no," Percy said suddenly, caught of guard, standing up from his chair. "I don't want to know if it's a boy or girl."

" _What_?" the entire room said in unison. They'd all turned toward him, Rachel, Katie, and Nico included, and were staring at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Percy?" Annabeth prompted.

"I want to wait till you have the baby to know what it is," Percy said, calmly enough, although he'd be lying if he said he hadn't surprised himself a bit by the declaration.

" _No, no, no_ ," the voice was Nico's. "No. There is no way we are waiting till the thing's born to know if it's a boy or girl."

"The  _thing_?" Annabeth repeated angrily.

"You know what I mean," Nico said quickly.

"I'm with Nico," Rachel said, standing next to him, her arms crossed, a stubborn look on her face.

"Us too," the Stoll twins said.

Annabeth was reserving judgment, apparently.

"Why do  _you_ guys care so much?" Percy demanded, gesturing to everyone but Annabeth.

"Hey, asshole," Nico said, seemingly outraged. "We're in this now, too. You're the one who knocked her up, and now you must suffer the consequences. And one of the consequences is that you are to find out the gender of your unborn, bastard child before it is born, whether you like it or not."

Annabeth glared at Nico, but said, "As much as I hate several of the things Death Boy just said, overall, I'm tempted to agree with him."

"You're agreeing with  _him_ over me?" Percy repeated, incredulous.

"I was under the assumption that this wasn't even a question," Annabeth admitted.

Nico looked smug.

"Look, Percy, I don't see why you want it to be a surprise," Annabeth continued.

Everyone was looking at Percy now; Travis, Connor, and Annabeth from the living space in front of him, and he could feel Rachel, Nico, and Katie staring at him from the kitchen behind him. His face felt hot, and his heart was beating fast, and he actually didn't know why he felt so strongly about this - he just did.

"I - I just do," Percy said. "I know it doesn't really make sense, and it's always surprises or questions or the  _complete_ opposite with us, but I want this one... _nice_ thing to be a surprise."

"But - but -" Katie spluttered.

"You  _really_ want it to be a surprise?" Annabeth and Percy's eyes were locked, and the other occupants of the room may as well not have been there for all the attention Percy and Annabeth were paying them in this moment.

"Yes."

Annabeth looked at him a moment longer. "Fine," she said finally.

" _What_?" Rachel, Nico, Katie, and the Stoll brothers demanded in unison, much as they had before..

"I don't see why Percy should have to know before the baby is born if he doesn't want to," Annabeth said, reasonably.

" _But we want to know_!" Nico all but whined.

"Yes, Nico, we all know you're very self important," Annabeth shot back.

"It's not just Nico, Annabeth!" Rachel joined in, jumping over to the couch, kneeling in front of Annabeth, and pushing the Stoll brothers aside rather comically. "I  _need_ to know!"

"You  _need_ to know?" Annabeth repeated.

"Yes!" Rachel said, hands clasped together as though she were praying.. " _I have to know_! Do you know what it's like, being the Oracle? The most interesting thing that happens to me all day is that I just  _might_ spout out some creepy prophecy about some poor young half-blood that going to meet a very violent death at the hand of - of a giant flesh eating ninja turtle! The best company I have is  _him_ -" she gestured towards Nico, "- and he's just as bad as me, telling me that someone died in here thirteen years ago or that the sink is haunted!"

All eyes were fixed on Rachel now, the spotlight off of Percy, for which he was relieved.

"And you know that I live vicariously through you, Annabeth!" Rachel continued. "You told me about when you and Percy first had sex, you -"

Rachel was cut off by Nico, who made a disgusted-sounding noise. Katie frowned at him for interrupting what had been a very interesting speech, and Rachel glared at him. The Stoll brothers has amused smiles on their faces, and Annabeth took the moment to give Percy an apologetic shrug.

Percy shrugged as well, saying, "It's okay. I told Grover."

Rachel turned back to Annabeth and said, "Look, whatever, you've told me, like,  _everything,_ and I'll be damned if I do not know the gender of this child by next week! This is all I have, Annabeth! The wedding's weeks away!"

Annabeth laughed.. "Yes, weeks. Such a long, long time."

Rachel smiled slightly as well, but begged, " _Please_!"

"Rach, I wanna know too!" Annabeth groaned. "But Seaweed Brain here doesn't, and I want to respect his wishes on this one."

"Gods, who cares about his wishes?" Nico demanded. "He wanted a shark tank for Christmas last year!"

"This is true," Rachel said, pointing at Nico.

"Why'd you want a shark tank?" Travis asked.

"So I could get a shark!" Percy said, throwing his hands up. "Getting a shark's the easy part, but I'd need a really _, really_ big tank."

"Okay, we totally could've gotten on board with that," Connor said.

"Seriously," Travis agreed. "I think we know what we're getting you for the wedding!" He and Connor fist bumped. Katie rolled her eyes.

"You are not getting him a shark tank!" Katie said, storming into the middle of the circle that had been forming in the living room ever since the beginning of this disagreement. "It was a stupid idea in the first place, but with a  _baby_?" She shook her head, brown hair swinging.

"Yes, thank you!" Annabeth said.

"The shark wouldn't get anywhere near the  _baby_ ," Percy argued.

"Percy! We are not getting a pet shark! What would we even name it, anyway? What would you name a shark, Percy? After a serial killer? A dictator?"

"Well, there you go," Nico said. "If you get a pet shark, Percy can practice naming living things, so he'll be better prepared for his baby  _whose gender he doesn't want to know_!"

"Shut up, Nico!" Annabeth snapped. "You are  _not_ helping. At  _all_."

"I was being serious," Nico sneered.

"Just - Nico!" Percy took a deep breath. "Go do something useful, like make fudge or something."

"Can we get back to the subject on hand, please?" Katie asked politely.

"You mean the shark?" Connor looked confused.

"Percy is not getting a shark, and that is  _final_!" Annabeth said. "I want there to be at least some chance of Mother approving of him."

Nico snorted.

"Hello, baby's gender?" Rachel demanded.

"Percy doesn't want to know!" Annabeth repeated.

Nico opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly unhelpful, and was interrupted by Annabeth, who held up a hand and gave him a look that apparently even he didn't dare cross.

"Look, just you find out, don't tell Percy, and then tell all of us," Katie suggested.

"Yes!" Travis clapped..

.

"Like that will  _ever_ work!" Percy shook his head. "None of you can keep a secret! At least not one like this."

"He's right," Annabeth agreed, "you're all shameless gossips."

"We'll try really, really hard!" Rachel plead.

The rest of them nodded, Percy, arms crossed, looked unconvinced.

.

Annabeth looked at Percy. "This seems like a good compromise to me."

"But you know they'll accidentally tell -"

"We won't!" the 'they' in question said.

"Compromise, Percy!" Nico said.

Percy and Annabeth's eyes locked like they had before, and once again a silent understanding and agreement passed between them, one built on years of trust and love.

"Fine," Percy said evenly.

A collective cheer came from the occupants of the room there, other than Percy and Annabeth, although the latter looked very, very happy. Her smile was broad, her gray eyes shining, her hands rubbing her slightly swollen belly slowly, softly, lovingly. His resolve broke completely, and he smiled too.

"But if  _any_ of you let this slip - accidentally or otherwise - I  _will_ get that pet shark, and I will make it eat all of you."

The other demigods and Oracle seemed to take this threat seriously enough.

**-o-**

Percy was sure the nurse had never seen a group such as this one.

"We usually don't let so many people in for one woman," the nurse said to them as she turned off the lights in the small room. "But you were all rather insistent." She clucked her tongue.

Annabeth lay on the exam chair, Percy sitting in a small chair by it, holding her hand. Rachel and Nico were standing just behind him, and finally Katie and Travis (Connor had plans with Miranda, and opted out of this visit) were standing by Annabeth's feet. The nurse stood opposite their group, setting up the screen that would show the grainy image of the fetus.

"Yeah, we've been told that before," Percy said with a sigh.

"Are you all family?" the nurse asked while putting gel low on the swell of Annabeth's belly. Her shirt was rugged up to her waist, and she squeezed Percy's hand once when the gel began to be applied.

"Uh..." Travis said, stupidly.

.

"Well, I'm his cousin," Nico said, gesturing to Percy.

"Yeah, and I'm his girlfriend," Rachel said, pointing to Nico beside her.

Annabeth and Percy started at this statement, looking at them quickly, shocked to find that Nico looked completely calm at this comment, as if he was... _used_ to it? Prepared for it? And, from the looks of it, Katie and Travis didn't look at all surprised by the statement either.

Oh, they would all have some explaining to do later.

"And we're..." Travis began uncertainly.

"Emotionally involved," Katie finished with a smile.

"That."

"Well then," the nurse said. "That's nice you have such a large support system." She was holding the sonogram wand then, a smile on her face.

"Yes," Annabeth agreed, giving Percy's hand another squeeze. He squeezed back.

The nurse placed the tool on Annabeth's stomach and she shivered slightly as the nurse began to rub it along her stomach, searching for the child.

"So, you're twenty-three, dear?" the nurse asked Annabeth.

"Oh, yes," Annabeth said. "We both are." She nodded her head towards Percy.

The nurse smiled faintly, and then paused on the movement of the tool. "Ah, here we are."

"The baby?" Rachel asked excitedly. Annabeth looked sort of nervously determined,, as did Percy. Katie and Travis looked expectant. Nico, however, was expressionless.

"Yes," the nurse said, turning the screen towards them. There was a collective gasp, save for Nico, who was backing away quietly, standing apart from the group, leaning on the door.

"Oh," Annabeth murmured. Percy has the same expression of awe on his face.

"It looks like a...bean." Travis said, cocking his head to the side slowly. Katie slapped him on the arm. "In a good way!" he protested. He turned to Annabeth and Percy. "A very cute bean."

But Annabeth and Percy just laughed, and turned back to the sonogram. Rachel was staring at it adoringly, although it was just a blurry, black and white screen, showing what looked like a blob with a big circle on top, curled in on itself.

The nurse pointed to what looked like a dark oval shape on the screen and said, "That, there, is the left eye."

All of them were smiling now, including the nurse, save Nico, who was standing against the door.

"Would you like to know the gender?" the nurse asked then.

"Um, we all would, except Percy," Annabeth said, taking her hand from Percy's, who was standing up to go.

"Oh, that happens all the time. Don't worry about it, dear, just please go stand outside." the nurse said sweetly.

"Okay." He smiled at Annabeth again, and walked out of the room, giving Nico a questioning look as he walked out.

The nurse smiled at them all, and when there was no chance of Percy hearing, she said, "It's a girl."

**-o-**

"Percy, get the hell out of here!" Rachel said, affronted, when Percy entered the bridal shop the day of Annabeth's fitting.

"But -"

" _Leave_!" Rachel all but shouted. "You're supposed to be meeting Nico, Travis, and Connor to get your suit  _on the other side of town_. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I want to see her in the dress, she asked me -" Percy tried.

"No! You don't want to know the gender of your bean child and yet you are okay with seeing your girlfriend in her wedding gown  _before_ the wedding? Talk about bad luck."

"Where am I supposed to be meeting them again?" Percy asked, backing slowly towards the door of the bridal shop, receiving glares from the women who worked there as well.

Rachel groaned, and Katie flipped open her folder full of plans, furiously scrawled something down, ripped it out, strode toward him, and shoved it into his hand.

"Now go!" Rachel ordered as he jogged out of the store, reading the address in his hand.

"This is gonna be a long day," he muttered to himself.

**-o-**

"So...how do I look?" Annabeth asked nervously.

Rachel and Katie gaped at her.

"Gods,  _that bad_?" Annabeth said, ready to run back into the fitting room.

"No!" Rachel said quickly. "Annabeth you look  _amazing_!"

Katie nodded.

The saleswoman sauntered over, nodding approvingly. "The empire waist is perfect for your, ah, predicament, as well.."

Annabeth was more than a bit ticked off by the woman's wording and tone of voice, but she was determined not to ruin what was shaping up to be a rather successful day, all things considered.

"You really can't tell," Katie agreed. "The fit's perfect. Like, amazing, really."

Annabeth looked at her reflection again. It was a long gown, slim to her legs, the satin fabric cascading down her body. No ruffles ( _thank the gods_ ) and it was sleeveless save for a slip of mesh fabric resting on each shoulder, thin as could be, helping hold the dress up (along with her newly enhanced pregnancy-boobs). The dress wasn't white, although it was close. They had chosen an ivory dress, which Annabeth like better than the pure white of many of the dresses in the boutique. The empire waist really  _was_ the best choice; the fabric flowed loosely over her stomach and hid her baby bump.

"I guess this is the one then?" She smiled despite herself.

**-o-**

"Everything there was so... _white_."

Percy stood on a pedestal of sorts, uncomfortable and trying not to fidget, while a man worked on one of the legs of his black suit.

Nico was lounging in one of the surrounding chairs, wearing jeans, a gray t-shirt, and black converse. His long legs were hanging over the arm of the chair, his head hanging of the other arm, ignoring the glare her earned from the store manager for this. Travis and Connor were draped over other pieces of furniture similarly. They all watched Percy as he got fitted, however, knowing Katie would find a really sick way to make them pay if they didn't make sure this all went according to plan.

"Isn't that 'cause it's supposed to symbolize purity, or something?" Travis said.

"Yeah, I think that ship's kinda sailed," Percy muttered.

"You, get up," the sales manager said to Nico suddenly, not bother to even act polite.

"What?" Nico asked, raising his head slightly.

"You need to be fitted as well," the man responded.

"Why?"

The man sighed as if Nico's stupidity was exhausting. "You're the best man, correct?"

Nico nodded hesitantly and a little disbelievingly.

The salesman got a look on his face, like he couldn't believe anyone would want  _him_ as a best man (although, Nico thought, that had crossed his own mind as well), and said, "Then you need to be fitted as well as the groom."

"But," Nico spluttered. "Why don't they need to be fitted?" He pointed towards Connor and Travis, who were viewing the scene with amused expressions, blue eyes twinkling.

"Because they are not the best man," the sales manager said impatiently.

" _So_?" Nico was sitting up straight in his chair now.

"So, they do not have to dress accordingly to how the groom dresses." Nico waited, and the salesman sighed. "Your suit needs to be fitted for you and designed according to that of the broom, much as a bridesmaid to a bride. They may buy their suits in whatever style and whatever time they please - they are simply  _attending_ the wedding. You, however, are a part of it."

"How poetic," Nico sneered. When he saw there was no way the salesman was backing off (this guy took his job  _way_ too seriously, Nico thought), he jumped up, causing the salesmen to step back quickly and almost lose his balance, much to Nico's delight.

"Let's get this over with then," Nico said, allowing the salesman to lead Nico to the fitting room with a grimace on his face. He glared at Percy as he passed, who laughed.

The salesman jerked Nico forward, and Percy called after him, "You  _so_ had this coming, asshole."

**-o-**

"Money isn't an issue, Percy! Now buy her the damn diamond ring and let's get the  _fuck_ out of here." Nico shuddered.

"But, what if she doesn't want a diamond, what if she wants this blue one - ?"

"A sapphire?"

"Yeah, or the green one or something." Percy shifted nervously.

"I say we stick with the classics, and you buy the diamond." Nico shrugged. "It's not even that flashy. It's modest but, you know, classy.. Annabeth will like it."

Percy gave him a doubtful look. "You think?"

Nico shrugged once more, and Percy knew that was the most he was going to get out of him.

**-o-**

"Percy, stop being a pussy and get the fuck out here this instant!" Nico yelled through the door.

"Go away, Nico! I told you, I don't want the fucking party." Percy's back was up against the door to keep it closed, although it was already locked and there was a chair under the doorknob.

"It's not up to you," Nico called back. "Bachelor parties aren't even for the grooms anyway! They're for the friends, and you are not ruining this shit for us!"

"Fuck you, di Angelo." Percy said. "If it's that important, you and the guys go, but  _leave me alone_."

"What is your problem?" Nico demanded, banging a fist on the door and causing Percy to jump. "Annabeth's having one! She's totally cool with it!"

"You're lying!" Percy accused. "Annabeth isn't having one."

"Yeah she is," Nico said. "Red, Katie, and some Aphrodite girls are going with her."

"And where are they going?" Percy asked.

"Why the fuck would I know? It's  _their_ party, and this is ours! Now get out here and start acting like a man!" Nico shouted. He banged fist again on the door. Percy knew that everyone was out in the living room - the Stoll brothers, some kids of Hephaestus and Apollo, Jason Grace and some other Romans, Katie, Rachel, Annabeth, and, according to Nico, some Aphrodite girls.

"Nico, I don't  _want_ to go to a strip club," Percy insisted, really fucking irritated. "I have a pregnant girlfriend out there, soon to be my wife, who I  _love_ and I don't give a shit if she's having a party. I don't want one."

"Um, like I said, I don't give a flying fuck!" Nico yelled. Percy heard footsteps outside the door then, and knew it was more of the guys showing up at the door to bully Percy into attending his  _own_ party.

"What's going on?" he heard one of the voices - Travis, he though - say lowly.

"Oh, Percy's just being a dick. As usual." Nico didn't bother on lowering his voice.

"Come on, Percy!" It was Will Solace now, and he sounded quite insistent. "We're all waiting!"

"Yeah, hear that?" Nico again. "We're  _waiting_. Now grow a pair, stop acting so selfish, and get the fuck out here!"

"My child's going to be born cursing like a sailor if you don't cool the fuck down, Nico!" Percy yelled, pondering the irony of his words after he said them.

Nico snorted. Then, in a low voice this time, he said, "Go get Jason."

"No!" Percy said quickly. Percy knew that Nico saying this,  _meaning_ for him to hear it; he knew Jason and Nico would combine their creepy child of The Big Three powers and get Percy out of there in record time.

Percy knew that he had lost.

"Is that surrender I smell?" Nico said, and Percy could  _hear_ the cocky smile in his voice.

"Fuck you," he spat, throwing the chair aside, unlocking the door, and stalking out, glaring at Nico, who followed closely behind. Will and Travis must have gone back to the living room, because Nico was the only one there.

"Good job, Percy," Nico said, sidling up beside him. "I knew you'd come to your senses."

Percy glared some more. "It is four days before the wedding and you're forcing me to go to a  _strip club_ ," Percy said. "Your moral sensors are so far off base even psychotherapy couldn't help you now."

Nico smiled gleefully. "You know, this is a  _worldwide tradition_. It's not just something I came up with to fuck with you. The groom goes out with some guy friends, usually to something like a strip club or the like, get hammered, and then has some recovery time before the wedding." He paused for a moment. "And, you know, the groom usually  _enjoys_ this tradition."

"I still don't want to do it," Percy said.

Nico ignored him. "And we're not bringing you to an actual strip club. Who wants to do that? With all the other middle aged and old guys drooling and having heart attacks left and right? No. We  _hired_ some strippers."

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose irritably. "Where are you taking me to see these  _hired_ strippers?" Percy asked, and he stopped to tie his shoelaces, Nico leaning against the wall, waiting patiently enough.

"Some rented room in some club downtown," Nico waved his hand dismissively. "Travis knows the directions. Now will you hurry up?"

Percy groaned. "Fine." He stood, and followed Nico into the living room.

The scene that met his eyes was not at all what he had been expecting.

"Nico, you lying bastard!" Percy said, turning on his friend with outrage.

Jason, Will Solace, Leo Valdez, and the Stoll brothers stood around the living room, talking to Annabeth mainly, who was answering their questions and comments calmly and comfortably from her spot on the couch. They were all dressed casually, but well, much like Nico, and were obviously ready to go out. The girls, however, were a different story.

Annabeth lounged comfortably on the couch, wearing pajama pants, and a comfortable looking long sleeve shirt, which hugged her small baby bump. Piper McLean was sitting by her, also in pajama pants and a t-shirt, her thick brown hair in braids. Katie sat on a loveseat by the couch, wearing the same attire. Rachel was laying on her plush carpet, but she was wearing tight jeans, Doc Martens, and a lacy black top with a perfectly cut leather jacket atop it all. Her red hair was cascading about her. She, like the guys, looked ready to go out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nico said innocently. All the attention in the living room was turned on them.

"Yes, the sheer amount of Aphrodite girls here is overwhelming!" Percy bit back.

"Piper!" Nico said, pointing towards said girl, who raised her eyebrows questioningly.

" _Girls_. Plural! This is girl! Singular!"

"Okay, caveman," Nico said, amused. "So I got one teensy detail wrong. That doesn't make me a  _liar_."

"You said they were having a bachelorette party," Percy said, so tired of Nico's shit it wasn't even funny.

.

"And?"

"This is obviously not a bachelorette party. None of them are dressed - well, except Rachel."

"Maybe they're just planning on getting drunk, or the party's coming to them- I don't know! I told you I didn't know what they were doing!"

"You lied." Percy turned towards the girls. "What are you doing tonight?"

"We're having a  _sleepover_ ," Piper announced, wriggling her nose.

"Ha!" Percy boasted. "You lied!"

"Look, you wouldn't come out of there. We have  _plans_. I committed a public service, and you're acting like that's a bad thing!"

"I'm not going to this stupid party," Percy said, disbelieving.

"Oh, just go." It was Annabeth. "They've got it all planned."

"I honestly don't want to."

"Well,  _I_ want to."

Everyone turned towards the voice. It was Rachel.

She was standing now, hands on her hips.

"What?" Nico demanded. "And why are you dressed like this? What about your sleepover?"

"I'm dressed like this for exactly the reason I just stated," Rachel said, giving Nico a look.

.

"Look, Rach," Leo said.. "I respect that and everything, but I don't think it's exactly a place for  _you_. If you know what I mean."

"I don't think I do," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"You're - you're the Oracle," said Will Solace.

"I'm aware of this." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Now, are we going or not?"

"Red," Nico said, taking a step toward her. "I don't even care about the Oracle thing - well, you know that. I just don't want any girls at a bachelor's party."

"Shit, Nico, sometimes that old-fashioned streak really comes out to play, doesn't it?," Rachel quipped, annoyed.

None of the boys backed down.

"Oh, come  _on_." She gave them a collective look.

"No way," Nico said.

"Fine," Rachel said, crossing her arms. "It's too bad, really. I was planning on drinking a _lot._ And, you know, after that, who  _knows_ what I might do? I might just start dancing with the strippers. Really, not much is to be said for me drunk. Other than, well...somewhat improper things."

The boys stared at her collectively, save Percy, who couldn't help but be disgusted by how  _easy_ that has been.

Apparently Piper was thinking the same thing, because he heard her whisper to Annabeth, "Gods, they're so  _easy_." Annabeth laughed lowly.

"Fine, you can come," Nico finally relented.

Rachel stood up, and something about how she did so had an air of victory to it.

"Let's go then," Jason said, shaking his head.

"Wait." This time it was Katie. "You're all just leaving us here, with our lame little sleepover?"

"Uh, yeah?" Nico said.

"I don't know, I can of wanna go now too," Piper admitted, looking at Rachel admiringly.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand," Will said.

"I don't know, guys," Leo chimed in. "Will you all be getting drunk too?"

Katie shrugged. "Like Rachel said: who knows?"

"I vote we let the other girls come," Leo said practically before Katie had even finished the sentence.

Annabeth was looking very amused by this entire exchange, but she, along with the other girls, also got up to change into more appropriate outfits.

"Why don't we just invite Persephone while we're at it?" Percy heard Nico mutter as they walked out about a half-hour later.

**-o-**

It turned out that Nico had lied again; it wasn't a room rented in "some club." It was the apartment that Travis and Connor shared, which didn't look like much at first glance, but they had turned it into a working arena for the party.

The furniture had all been pushed out, leaving a huge space in the center of the living room, only a few big arm chairs placed about strategically. All the normal lights had been turned off, replace with strobe lights that flashed green and purple through fishnets strung from the ceiling. The kitchen island had been turned into a self-serve bar, although a few of the dozen (Percy still couldn't believe they actually thought that was necessary) strippers that had been hired were walking around with trays stacked with jello shots.

And, there were a  _lot_ more people than Nico had let on. Tons more sons of Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus had shown up, as well as a considerable amount of Romans. It was crowded and loud from the music and talking and laughter, but Percy had to admit, what they had managed to do with their resources was pretty cool.

Piper was waltzing, with a lot of cat-calling and giggling, with one of the strippers, who seemed delighted to be getting attention from someone who wasn't a typical drooling guy. Katie, Travis, and Connor were losing their minds over the fact that Rachel was about to endeavor into taking a jello shot off of one of the stripper's bare stomach on a bet from Leo Valdez. Jason and Will Solace were laughing at the sight of Piper and the stripper as they transitioned into the tango, and Annabeth was sitting down and talking to a stripper named Lila who had thought it was absolutely  _darling_  that she was pregnant, and immediately went off to fetch her a bottle of water. They had been sitting next to each other and chatting ever since

Nico and Percy, however, were a bit away from the rest of the crowd, at the bar. They were both leaning against the bar, opposite each other, and they each had a bottle of beer in their hand.

"So, you like Piper?" Percy said as they watched her colorful dancing.

"Yeah," Nico said, taking a swig from his beer. "I like any daughter of Aphrodite who turns out like her. She's cool."

"And pretty," Percy noted.

"Yeah..." Nico said, narrowing his eyes.

"So you like her?"

"I told you I like her,"

"You know what I mean," Percy said.

"What are you getting at?" Nico said.

"I'm wondering if you're interested in her," Percy said, like it was obvious. He usually hated embarking on these kinds of conversations with Nico, but something about the combination of the considerable amount of alcohol he had consumed and how genuinely amused Nico had seemed by Piper's behavior had driven him to ask.

Nico choked on his beer.

"What on _earth_ makes you think that?" Nico demanded.

"Well, you're like, what, fifteen now -"

"Nineteen."

"And you know that's when you start thinking about sleeping with girls and stuff -" Percy continued.

"Look, asshole, stop trying to give me 'The Talk' five years too late, 'kay?" Nico snapped.

"You admitted that you like her!" Percy laughed, holding up his hands.. "And that she's cool and pretty."

"Yeah, Percy, there's a lot of cool and pretty girls in the world. Doesn't mean I want to sleep with  _all_ of them."

Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, so maybe I  _think_ about it," Nico allowed. "I'm nineteen! Doesn't mean I'm gonna do it, you know."

"Or that they'd let you."

Nico got an odd look on his face then. It took Percy a moment to decipher it but - yes. That was it. Disgust.

"Are you insinuating that I'd  _force_ a girl?" he demanded.

"No! Of course not, I'm just trying to figure out why you acted like I'd suggested you rob a vaulted bank when I asked you if you wanna sleep with Piper!" He paused for a second. "Anyway, you  _know_ I don't think you'd do anything like that."

Nico narrowed his eyes again, but said nothing.

"I mean really, what was that?" Percy asked. "I remember when you were like eighteen I asked you if you'd sleep with Rachel, just objectively, and you said yeah! Objectively, of course. And you weren't acting all weird about it."

Nico lowered his head slightly, but said, "Yeah, and if you asked me if I thought Annabeth was cool and pretty, I'd say yes. But if you asked me if I'd sleep with her, I'd say no."

"Well, I would hope so..." Percy's mind had caught on something though. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Nico asked, avoiding his gaze.

"You stopped looking at me when I mentioned Rachel."

"Did I?" Nico said, still not looking at him.

And then, even through the drunken glaze, all the pieces slotted together.

" _He's my boyfriend_ , _"_ she had said, and no one had reacted as though this was an odd statement. Poseidon's congratulations to them the day he and Athena had shown up. Oh, Hera's panties, he was  _living_ with her!

"Holy  _shit_!" Percy said suddenly, and very loudly, though no one from the party seemed to notice.

"Fuck," Nico muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"They - they all knew but us?" Percy demanded.

"Uh, duh." Nico managed his usual sarcasm, but still couldn't quite look at him.

"Why - how - when -  _what_?" Percy spluttered.

"Okay, I'm just gonna spell it out for you," Nico said, finally looking at him. "Rachel and I realized we liked each other, events...ensued, Apollo found out, naturally, and very much to our surprise gave us permission to do  _everything but_. Following?"

Percy nodded, stunned.

"I had nowhere to live but the Underworld or your apartment, and watching you and Annabeth suck face was getting old, and we basically had permission to be a couple, so I moved in with her. This all happened a few months ago." Nico took a swig of his beer. "Everyone found out one way or another...everyone but you or Annabeth, with quite a bit of effort, might I add."

Percy was silent for a moment. "But why?" he finally asked.

"'Cause we knew you'd react like this. I mean, we knew you had to find out eventually, but we figured we'd put the breaking-the-news thing on hold. Anyways, you and Annabeth tend to believe what you want to believe when it comes to me. And Rachel."

Percy stood there in stunned silence. Nico waited.

"Are you angry?" Nico finally asked, and Percy realized with a start, that Nico actually did care if he was or not.

"Yes," Percy said. Nico visibly flinched.

" _That you didn't tell me, you creepy fucktard_."

Nico looked up.

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't approve?" Percy asked.

"Well... yeah." Nico said. "I mean, you're really close with Rachel, and with the whole Oracle thing -"

"Nico, Apollo gave you  _permission_. How could I be angry with that?" He paused. "Especially if you're both, well, happy and stuff."

Nico blinked. "Happy and stuff?" he repeated, smiling now.

"Shut up," Percy said, but he smiled too. A few beats past, before something occurred to Percy.

"So... _everything_ but?"

Nico smiled broadly, and nodded vehemently. "Yeah. I mean, if we delve into anything that goes farther than everything  _but_ I get castrated, but still, it's pretty cool, and I, you know, like her and stuff..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"'Like her and stuff'?" Percy repeated, smiling even wider.

"Shut up," Nico said, smiling despite himself. His face softened slightly then, and Percy knew he was about to say something important.

"Look, Percy, um...I know I kind of acted like, um, well, a prick when you told us about the baby..."

Percy waited.

"But, um, I know - I know you're really happy, and Annabeth is too, and...I, well, I guess, just..."

Percy waited some more.

"I guess, just, congratulations. Really. I'm - I'm happy for you."

Percy stared at him.

"And, I know that at the sonogram I acted weird, and one moment I'm interested and the next I'm not, but, I, uh, I really do care, I do. I'm just...scared."

" _You're_  scared?" Percy repeated.

"Don't- don't ever make me hold it, okay?" Nico said suddenly, looking up at Percy again, and there was a fire in his eyes now. "Unless I ask, don't ever make me hold it. And, don't expect me to babysit, or watch h-" He stopped himself quickly before divulging the gender, much to Percy's relief. "Just, I don't want anything to happen to it, okay? And - and I'm really happy for you and Annabeth."

"Nico -" Percy began softly, but Nico cut him off again.

"And don't you dare tell Annabeth any of what I just said, okay? I'll tell her myself at one point."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Percy said, "So...Rachel's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nico said, smiling slightly.

"Your girlfriend just licked salt off that woman's stomach and then took a jello shot," Percy said.

"Shit, seriously?" Nico spun around. " _Shit._ I can't believe I fucking missed that!"


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the day of the wedding comes a bit quicker than Percy or Annabeth expected, a roadblock occurs, Rachel improvises, the wedding occurs, and a makeshift honeymoon follows. Foundations are laid.

When Percy woke up, he was relieved to find that it was in bed with Annabeth, and not in some unknown location, like he usually ended up after most parties thrown by his demigod brethren.

"You're up," Annabeth said with an amused look once he'd gotten his bearings, sitting up in the bed. She was dressed in her pajamas, reading the newspaper.

"Where is everyone else?" Percy asked groggily, but he smiled at her despite the fact that it hurt to move his face.

"Oh," Annabeth laughed shortly. "They're all in the living room, I think."

Percy nodded, not giving her tone much thought in his very hungover state. "I'm gonna go get some, uh, orange juice and, um, Advil, or something. You want any?"

"Advil?"

"OJ."

"Sure," Annabeth said, returning to her book, still smiling.

Percy nodded and got out of bed. Once the sheets had dropped off of him he realized that he was only wearing boxers. He didn't remember undressing last night – in fact, he didn't remember much from last night at all – so he assumed Annabeth must have undressed him after he'd passed out, or something. He shrugged inwardly and walked down Rachel's long hallway to the living area, as it was connected to the open kitchen, which is where he expected he'd find his orange juice and pain medication.

The minute he entered the living room, he winced dramatically, as no one had bothered to close the curtains on all of the floor to ceiling windows the night before, and the sunlight was pouring in relentlessly. He half-crawled, half-walked to each and every window, using one arm to cover his eyes and the other to pull the drapes closed, sighing once he'd finished.

He then walked into the kitchen, eyes half-closed, and opened the fridge, taking out some orange juice and drinking straight from the carton. He then took a cup out of the cabinet for Annabeth and poured some juice in it, before continuing to chug from the carton himself. It wasn't until he'd popped three Advil into his mouth and chased them down with some orange juice that he noticed the scene before him in the living room.

The modern kitchen overlooked Rachel's spacious living room, so the location gave Percy a perfect outlook over the entire scene before him. Just about every half-blood that attended Percy's bachelor's party the night before (which had turned into more of just a...party, as everyone had ended up going, male and female alike) laid sprawled out in the living room. Whether they be on Rachel's plush furniture, or on the ground (or in one case, curled around a lamp), they were all there, and they were covering just about every surface - to the point where Percy was left with exactly no idea of how he'd managed to walk into the kitchen without stepping on any of them, or at least _noticing_  them.

"Hera's panties," Percy remarked, taking another swig from the carton of orange juice. He could only assume that the party had moved from the Stolls' apartment and back to Rachel's, as there was too much of a mess for it to have been that everyone had simply come back and immediately passed out. There were streamers everywhere and empty beer bottles and one of Rachel's carpets had been assaulted with what looked to be golden glitter, and Percy found it all very disturbing. Not to mention the fact that many of the occupants of the living room were missing very essential pieces of clothing.

"Hey."

Percy jumped and then cringed, some of the orange juice sloshing out of the carton as he did so. He turned dramatically, finding the voice had come from Rachel, who was loading the coffee grinder with beans at the other end of the granite kitchen island. Her curly hair was pulled up in a clip, and her face was smeared with the remnants of the makeup she'd worn the night before. She was – thankfully – dressed, her silk robe reaching mid-calf.

"Aren't they adorable?" Rachel asked, smiling at the scene before her, paying no mind to Percy's reaction.

"Not the word I had in mind," Percy muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But then again, I don't see things through an _artistic_  lens." Rachel laughed.

"Where's Nico?" Percy asked, after a few moments of silence. "I need to beat the shit out of him for making me go to that party last night."

"In my bed," Rachel said, fist-pumping the air (only a tad sardonically) with one hand, grinding her coffee beans with the other.

Images of the night suddenly assaulted Percy in one fell swoop – the strippers, the other demigods crashing the party, the Stolls' landlord telling them they needed to stop the party or move location. And then, worst of all, Nico's confession.

"Ew." Percy shook his head.

"Thank you, your blessing means so much to me," Rachel said, though she was smiling.

"Just." Percy shook his head again. "Ew."

"We mock what we are to become," Rachel sing-songed.

"An illicit sexual relationship?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Well." Rachel cocked her head to the side. "That phrase usually applies."

"Unfortunately for you, the subject matter is in no way usual."

"I hear that."

Percy returned to the bedroom to give Annabeth her glass of orange juice, and they lounged for a bit, talking about the party and how odd it was that the wedding was in only a couple of days. Eventually he told her what he had learned last night. She took the news in stride, not appearing too surprised, but sharing his sentiments that Rachel was walking on thin ice, and Nico shouldn't be allowed to be in any kind of romantic relationship with _anyone_ , let alone the Oracle, at least until he received several years of therapy. And possibly some time in a rehabilitation center, if only for good measure.

They perked up, however, when they smelled what could only be Nico's gods-given talent wafting down the hall.

When they made it into the living room, they saw that some of the demigods had also been roused by the smell and conversation, though most of them just searched for any missing articles of clothing and then made their way back to wherever it is demigods go when they grow up.

"Is that bacon?" Annabeth asked, poking Nico in the back.

He glanced at her from his position at the stove. "Maybe."

Annabeth retreated, satisfied, to one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen island.

"So, there's something we need to talk about," Rachel began, taking a sip from her coffee mug.

Before Rachel could go on, several other demigods (Percy was pretty sure they were all Aphrodite kids) made a show of trying to find their bags, waking up the remaining sleepers as they rolled them over to see if their possessions were lying beneath them.

"Thank the gods," Nico muttered. "Now they'll all leave."

"You're pretty high and mighty for a glorified squatter," Percy said, taking another gulp from the OJ carton. Nico glowered.

"What were you saying?" Annabeth prompted Rachel.

"Oh, yeah." Rachel pursed her lips, apparently thinking over how to phrase her thoughts. "Well, you know how excited Katie gets about... _planning_  things."

"It is fairly common knowledge, yes." Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Your point?"

"Well, often times excitement can get out of hand. I mean,  _in_  all the excitement and all. And I mean the wedding's going to be _beautiful_ , just completely beautiful, like, Katie's really gone all out and with the funding we got from Athena and Poseidon there's no _limit_  to the sheer beauty that will be accomplished."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't doubt any of that. I'm not exactly sure what it is you're getting at, though, to be honest."

Rachel placed her hand on the kitchen island, leaning heavily on it and exhaling once. "Well, I'm afraid that you and Percy may have been left... _severely_  out of the loop - something I'm feeling hugely guilty over considering the fact that this is, of course, your day, and I know how weird and difficult this has all been for you guys, but I guess  _I_ just got caught up in the excitement too, and next thing I knew the bachelor's party was happening, and -"

"The wedding's tomorrow," Nico said, voice monotone, not bothering to turn around.

"That," Rachel admitted.

Annabeth and Percy stared at Rachel in a very unsettling manner.

"But...what about the rehearsal thing that's supposed to happen?" Percy asked, and although it wasn't anywhere near the top of Annabeth's list of questions, she couldn't deny its validity.

"With this guest list?" Rachel gave a look that was somehow both exasperated and sympathetic. "Recipe for disaster. We'll be lucky if the wedding goes smoothly - not that it won't, of course!"

Annabeth and Percy were back to staring.

"So..." Rachel clucked her tongue. "I would like to give my sincerest apologies for the shock that this must be and also ask if this is going to be a problem or not?"

Percy and Annabeth shared a look that seemed to convey all it needed to. After all they'd been through together, they were basically experts at silent communication at this point.

"It'll be fine," Percy said, his tone so unreadable that even Nico glanced over curiously.

"...You're  _sure_?" Rachel asked, looking between the two of them, concerned. "I  _can_  do something about it if you guys want. It was selfish of us to go about it the way that we did, and I can see now that we took 'handling it for you' a considerable number of steps too far, and -"

"Honestly, Rachel, don't worry," Annabeth said, reaching a hand between them, and she sounded genuine. "I mean, let's be real: if there's anything Percy and I are good at, it's successfully doing terrifying and dangerous things with zero forewarning and a sad amount of preparation."

"You say that now," Nico began, "but wait until you see Hera in the crowd tomorrow."

And on the list of Unhelpful and Rude Shit Nico di Angelo Says, that one ranked so high Annabeth reeled.

**-o-**

"Yeah, sorry about that," Katie said, not sounding as apologetic as Percy thought she probably should.

"Yeah, major dick-move on our part," her sister, Miranda, agreed.

"But," Katie went on, "it's all been finalized. Everything's booked and all of the invites have been sent out. Everyone's RSVP'd and everything."

"Out of curiousity, when were you planning on letting us in on all of this information?" Annabeth asked, gesturing to herself and Percy.

"Fucking important information," Percy added.

Katie and Miranda considered this. Katie said, "Well, we received the last of the RSVPs around a week ago and have been overseeing the preparations since th–"

"A _week_?" Annabeth and Percy shared a look of disbelief.

"Afraid so," Miranda said. "The wedding's going to be fucking _spectacular_ , though," she said, red-painted lips breaking into a grin. "And I don't even like weddings."

"I'm starting not to," Percy said with a laugh that sounded more like a bark.

**-o-**

"I cannot believe they got the Grand fucking Ballroom at the fucking _Plaza_ ," Percy said, disbelieving.

"And the terrace," Annabeth reminded him.

"And the fucking terrace."

"It's amazing what can be accomplished with godly influence."

"And cash."

"Especially the cash."

Percy sighed. "So this is happening."

Annabeth nodded once, a little disconcerted by her own calm. "It's happening."

"About the Hera thing -" Annabeth shot Percy a look, and he held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I know you don't want to talk about that, but...Annabeth, it's  _important_ , I mean I know it's unlikely that after everything she'd try something, but -"

"And that's it, and we can leave it at that," Annabeth said, a slight edge to her voice. "It's not every day two demigods get married, let alone an Athena kid and a Poseidon kid. Rachel and Katie and the lot of them would've been incinerated ten times over for not having thought to formally invite everyone to come and..." Annabeth grimaced. "... _gawk_. Especially Hera. She's not just the queen, she's patron to wives and mothers. It would be an outright insult, and we know how the gods handle invitation snubs."

Percy looked at her for a few moments, and Annabeth could tell he definitely did not feel like dropping it, but apparently he could tell that going on about it wasn't going to help her outlook any, because instead he said, "Don't you ever wish we were normal? You know, so I could knock you up and everyone wouldn't make such a big deal out of it?"

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say in those terms exactly, but yes, the thought has crossed my mind."

To which Nico called from across the room, "If you two had observed a twenty-first century marvel known as birth control, this wouldn't be a problem."

"The real problem here," Percy threw over his shoulder, "is that I have a sociopath for a best man."

"That sounds like another poor decision on your part," Nico snapped, standing up as the oven beeped, signaling the arrival of yet another pan of brownies.

**-o-**

Aside from the spectacular feat of booking the famous Plaza Hotel Grand Ballroom for their wedding, Katie and company had also had the foresight to book several different hotel rooms. On the morning of the wedding, Annabeth and Percy were brought to their separate rooms, both being prepared (mentally as well as physically) by their friends and wedding party for the ceremony.

Percy would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that quite a few things bothered him about this day. Poseidon and Athena's commandeering of their lives and demands that they proceed at their behest was nothing new where the gods were concerned, but he was more than a little insulted at the assumption they would just go along with it all, as well as the absurdly minimal rate to which he and Annabeth had been involved in the proceedings. Yes, neither of them had particularly wanted to have to deal with any of it, preferring to allow their friends to orchestrate the event. Still, the extent to which they were left in the dark with it all was...unsettling, to say the least, and neither he nor Annabeth appreciated being left out of the loop.

And Annabeth...she was the last thing he questioned about this entire thing, the only absolute certainty, the one he could never regret. He knew he wanted to marry her, to have children with her, just _be_  with her, and even if it was all coming a little sooner than he'd expected, and under circumstances he wasn't particularly fond of, he _was_  happy to know that he'd be going through it with her, like they always had. But, on the other hand, it was her behavior that was primarily worrying him.

Or, more precisely, the lack thereof. Annabeth, aside from occasional outbursts over Nico's behavior, or disputes between the rest of the demigods and their general absurdity, had been acting...unusually calm, all things considered. Percy didn't doubt that Annabeth was probably feeling fairly similar to him about the whole situation, if not on an even deeper psychological level, and he also knew that Annabeth did not like being told what to do, whether it was by some bully she went to high school with or an almighty deity. Her dealings with Hera after the Labyrinth had proven that, and Percy could still remember with vivid detail just how impressed he had been that day, how much he realized he appreciated Annabeth for her courage.

So what made this different? Was she focusing on the fact that the ultimate goal here was _them_  being together, constructing and continuing their family, as he, ultimately, was? Was it her mother's primary involvement? She never did like arguing with her mother, but then again, with what he'd seen with Hera, he wouldn't be surprised to see Annabeth confront her mother if she felt strongly enough...

Percy was broken out of his reverie by someone saying his name. It was Katie. A thought occurred to him, and ignoring whatever it was that she had been trying to say, he asked, "Why are you here, again?" She started slightly. "Not to be rude, but aren't you supposed to be with Annabeth?"

"I have been and I will be primarily, but I need to give you a run-down of a few things, and I didn't trust anyone else to do so properly." She shot a look at the Stoll twins, who were lounging on a loveseat, bored and undoubtedly wrinkling their suits.

Travis and Connor both developed a highly affronted look, but Katie went on before they could say anything.

"At eight the ceremony is going to begin. You and Nico will go to the head of the room to wait for Annabeth and Rachel – you know how that goes. Everything else is pretty much cut out for you, and because we didn't want this whole thing to be _too_  uncomfortable the ceremony will be a pretty short one, and once it's over, the real proceedings shall begin!" Katie smiled. "It's going to be fantastic, you don't need to worry at all."

"Except for, of course, all of the gods, major and minor, being in attendance, along with a considerable group of Romans and some assorted human parents." Nico clucked his tongue. "Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure the _only_  person not coming is Grover."

Percy sighed. "He couldn't get back from Tibet in time?"

"Don't be so selfish, Percy," Travis scolded.

"Yeah, wouldn't you rather Grover save the ecosystem than attend your time-bomb of a wedding?" Connor said diplomatically.

"Well, when you put it like _that_..." Percy trailed off, hoping he didn't sound too mopey.

Katie gave them all a collective look. "Everything's going to be absolutely fine. _Lovely_ , at that. And you've got an hour and a half until you need to get down there, so plenty of time for us to scout out the room, make sure everything's in working order, and that no-one with any particularly... _ardent_  grudges are placed too closely together. But I don't think that should be a problem; the seating chart Rachel and I constructed is flawless." And with that, Katie flipped her silky chestnut hair over her shoulder and strode out of the room, leaving a trail of perfume in her wake.

"Never change," Travis said wistfully as the door closed behind her.

**-o-**

Annabeth sat before the ornate vanity in her preparation suite, and thanked the gods for daughters of Aphrodite.

"Okay, I'm just gonna work on the eyes now, and then you should be set to get dressed!" Lacey declared, clapping her hands once, jittery with excitement.

"Sounds good, Lacey," Annabeth said with a smile, closing her eyes so Lacey could get to work.

Lacey had already managed to perfect Annabeth's curly hair in neat and beautiful golden ringlets that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, half of her hair pulled back in a sleek and dark hair clip, which she knew would match the black band on the empire waist of her wedding dress.

All things considered, Annabeth was feeling oddly calm. Maybe it was the fact that Lacey had somehow managed to make her look about ten times better than she had thought possible, considering how tired and stressed she had been feeling. Maybe it was the fact that she did believe in Katie's ability to make this monster of a wedding run smoothly and elegantly, anciently strained relationships and supreme beings aside. Maybe it was the fact that Rachel was scouting out the ballroom to make sure everything appeared to be in working order, and so she could give Annabeth a heads up on where _certain_  gods and goddesses were located, and just how pissed they looked.

Despite her completely understandable worries and gut instinct to stay as far away from Hera and her wrath as was humanly possible, Annabeth wasn't actually _too_  concerned about Hera doing something _too_  egregious tonight. She knew Percy thought she had just been saying that, but it was, honestly, how she felt. Hera could definitely be an unbelievably vindictive bitch when she felt like it, but after everything that had happened in the last seven years, particularly where the Romans were concerned, she didn't think Hera could possibly be so unhinged as to try anything on _this_  night, with everyone in attendance. There were too many others on their side, too much they had proven of themselves, and Hera was definitely politically-minded enough to grasp and accept such facts.

With that self-comfort aside, Annabeth relaxed her muscles and resolved to enjoy this night - the new addition to the foundations of her life with Percy - as much as was humanly possible.

Now all that left was the godly part of her.

**-o-**

Rachel was smiling at the room delightedly. Everything was absolutely perfect; the decorations and set-up had gone exactly as planned. They had organized a collection of two-hundred chairs, with an aisle separating them into two bunches of a hundred, for the wedding party to walk down once the ceremony began. At the end of the aisle, before the onlookers, was a simple archway entwined with white and red roses. When the ceremony was over the proceedings would continue in the rest of the massive ballroom, as well as in the adjoining room and on the terrace. They had long tables positioned along some of the walls, where food and drink would be placed, and round tables surrounded by six chairs each, with name cards proclaiming the designated seating.

The ballroom did most of the work for them, honestly, as grand and ornately designed as it was. The art student in her couldn't help but admire the gorgeous gilded carvings and classical paintings above the high arches held steady by classic Greek pillars, as well as the massive chandeliers hanging imperiously from the ceiling. She'd been in this room over half a dozen times, usually dragged against her will to some gala or function or another by her parents, and she could never help but admire the sheer work of art the room was. She knew Annabeth herself had come here for some of her classes, to analyze and admire the brilliant architecture, and Rachel hoped she would find some solace in the... _strength_ of the room, and felt rest assured that Annabeth, in all her confidence, wouldn't be intimidated as some in her position might.

Rachel jumped and gave a high-pitched noise of surprise when she found herself being turned around by a pair of hands suddenly, but her shock subsided when she realized it was Nico. He was wearing his tailored best man suit, and, Rachel had to admit, was looking somewhat handsome and dashing - two words she rarely, if ever, found cause to apply to Nico di Angelo.

"Warn a person, would you?" Rachel snapped, but it was half-hearted.

Nico ignored her. "You look very pretty today."

A couple of comebacks flitted across Rachel's mind -  _What, so I don't look pretty_ all  _the time?_ or  _Well, somebody has to make a good impression_ \- but she decided to go with, "Ugh, I hate it when you  _try_."

Unaffected, Nico smiled, and began to lean down towards her.

"Woah woah woah woah woah," Rachel said in a rush, placing her hands on his shoulders and preventing him from closing the distance. "None of that."

Nico looked so downright confused that Rachel almost giggled - for a son of the god of the dead, Nico sure did have an affinity for looking eerily similar to a wounded puppy.

"What do you mean?"

"You have  _got_ to be kidding me." Her hands were still on his shoulders, their faces less than a foot apart, eyes boring into each other's.

Nico quirked his head impatiently.

Rachel stared at him disbelievingly for a moment. "All of the gods, both major and minor, are about to attend the shotgun marriage of the two most controversial and powerful demigods of the  _century_ , and you want to know why you can't make out with the Oracle in the middle of the room it's going to happen in?"

Nico's eyes cleared in what was the universal signal for getting the point, but Rachel wasn't finished.

"And, oh, I think I left this part out: Apollo is one of those gods, Nico. The fact that he is in  _any way_  turning a blind eye to this -" she gestured between the two of them "- is a miracle in itself and should -  _can't_ be treated as some...some  _granted_ thing. He's a Greek god, Nico, they're nothing if not changeable. Just the fact that we're going to be standing up at the altar  _behind_ Percy and Annabeth is bordering on an insult!"

Nico gave her an appraising look. "You're awfully riled up."

"Weddings make me emotional, what about it?" she deadpanned.

Nico held up his hands in surrender, taking a step back. "Fine, fine, no touching. I won't even glance your way the entire wedding. If somebody mentions your name, I'm going to ask them who they're talking about."

Rachel crossed her arms, smiling shrewdly. "I already do that last thing daily, so I'm sure you won't have too much trouble."

They continued to stare at each other, both of them too stubborn to be the one to break eye contact first.

"Gods, get a room, would you?" They jumped, turning in the direction of the voice. It was Percy.

Before either of them could defend themselves, Percy waved a dismissive hand, turning to Rachel and asking, "Where's Annabeth."

She started slightly. "In her room, getting ready." Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because I've planned an elaborate escape and she's vital to it." Percy rolled his eyes. "Just tell me the room number, Rach."

Rachel gave Percy an appraising look. He was dressed in his wedding tux, all black and white and classic, and this was probably the most tailored and formal she had ever seen Percy Jackson look. The objective part of her mind said he looked very handsome and exactly how a groom should on his wedding day, especially one taking place in the Grand Ballroom of the Plaza Hotel, New York City, New York. But the part of her mind that had known Percy Jackson since he was a fourteen year old boy couldn't help but be a little amused by his appearance.

It's as she's thinking that Percy really has come a long way if he's managing to look that comfortable in that sort of formal attire that the vision hits her.

Next thing she knows she's on the ground, half held up by Percy and Nico on each side of her, looking back and forth from each other to her, clearly concerned.

"Red? Was it a vision?"

"Rach? Are you okay?"

"I'm..." She looked to Percy, eyes widening. "I need to talk to you." She glanced at Nico, who was still holding onto her arm tightly. "Alone."

"What?" Nico immediately said, eyes darting back and forth between them. "About the vision? Why can't I hear about it? What did you see?"

Rachel made to stand, stumbling slightly only to be secured by both Percy and Nico. "I just have to talk to Percy," she said, brushing her hands over the skirt of her black bridesmaid's dress.

Nico made to protest again, but before he could Percy said, "Here, follow me," and Rachel gave Nico a silencing look and proceeded out of the ballroom with Percy.

The son of Hades was left standing in the Grand Ballroom alone, feeling rather like the ten-year-old he once was.

**-o-**

The guests were beginning to arrive, and oh, was this bound to crash and burn.

The demigods and mortals with the Sight were among the first to arrive, followed by the gods, who appeared to be arriving in order from least important to most. Whether or not this was intentional or a coincidence, Nico did not know.

Nervous as he was with the assortment of people growing in the room, Nico exhaled a huge sigh of relief when he spotted Sally Jackson, making a beeline towards her unabashedly.

"Nico!" she said when he stopped before her, smiling broadly and pulling him in for a hug. He gave her a comfortable kiss on the cheek as she embraced him, and when they pulled back she was still smiling, and Nico felt so much better it was ridiculous.

"You look fantastic," she said with a laugh, gesturing at him and his general attire. "I think this may be the first time I've ever seen you in something other than jeans." She laughed. "And without that sword of yours."

Nico grinned sheepishly. "You look very nice, Ms. Jackson." He knew it was Mrs. Blofis now, had been for quite some time, but she would always be Sally Jackson, the indomitable mother of the Hero of Olympus, to him.

"For the millionth time, Nico, it's Sally," she said, although she was still smiling.

"Where Paul?" Nico asked, looking around her at the growing crowd.

"Oh, I think he's looking for which seats have our names on them," Sally said easily, gesturing to large assortment of chairs. "My God, though...this wedding. I mean I always knew - hoped, even - that it would happen but...never did I imagine it quite like this."

Nico nodded, looking around at the room. "Yeah, I think that's how Percy and Annabeth feel, basically."

Sally nodded, eyes a touch concerned now. "Where are they? Still getting ready?"

Nico thought of Rachel and Percy disappearing to talk. Without him. "Yeah, I think. Ceremony's not set to start for another half-hour."

Sally nodded. She looked the picture of togetherness, long brown hair in an ornate bun on the back of her head, simple yet classic blue dress without a wrinkle, her high heels matching the dress' color perfectly. However, Nico thought he could see some vulnerability etched in her features, and he wasn't sure if it was the lighting or his imagination, but her eyes seemed watery.

"It's all happened so quickly," she began, swallowing. She was looking a little past Nico. "I'm so happy for them, for the baby, for this, but..." She swallowed again, meeting Nico's eyes and giving a small, sad smile. "I wish...sometimes I wish I didn't have to share him with the world, you know?" She laughed once, brushing her thumb under each eye swiftly. "Or at least had a chance to really talk to him before all of this." She looked down for a moment, and when her eyes returned to Nico's she was once again composed. "It's silly, though. I mean, look at it.." She gestured to the room. "It's like a fairy tale, with characters to match." She threw a nod towards the gods in the room.

A couple of beats past between them. "I do know," Nico said finally, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate what he was referring to.

Sally, insightful as always, knew exactly what he meant. "I know you do," she said, and her smile was so understanding Nico felt like crying.

It was then that Paul arrived, putting his arm around Sally's shoulders. "Nico, how are you?" Paul inquired jovially, and Nico couldn't help but give him a smile in return.

"Fine," he lied. "Any luck finding your seats?"

"Afraid not," Paul admitted. "I was going to continue searching, but it looked like a fight was brewing between a couple that I believe to be immortal in the area I was looking, and I felt retreat was the wisest plan of action."

"Can't blame you there," Nico said. "Your seats are in the front row of the left section."

"Oh, thank you," Sally said, looking happily surprised. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Rachel appearing suddenly, looking a bit frazzled, holding the sides of her ankle length gown so as not to trip.

"Sally, Paul!" she declared happily the minute she stopped before them all, going in for quick hugs. They seemed a bit caught off guard, but they loved Rachel, and it showed in the genuine warmth of their eyes.

"Rachel, you look beautiful," Sally said earnestly. "Are Percy and Annabeth -"

" _About_ that," Rachel interrupted, giving an apologetic smile. "I would be very pleased if you two could come with me?"

Sally and Paul exchanged a look. "Of course, but -"

"All shall be explained in due course," Rachel assured them. "But it is a bit urgent, so..." Rachel cocked her head in the direction of the doors. Sally and Paul began to walk with her, although they both looked confused.

Nico opened his mouth to ask Rachel what was going on again, but she shot him another look that said very simply to  _stay put_ , and he felt himself wither once more.

He turned in a circle once he saw them exit the grand doors. Just about everyone was here now. He saw a large group of Romans, Jason among them, talking to Thalia, who was with what appeared to be the entire group of Hunters, all of them looking very uncomfortable as Thalia spoke animatedly. Many of the Greeks were there as well, but Nico was dismayed to see that the majority of the guests were the gods, in all their state. He could see Apollo and Dionysus and Hermes laughing hysterically over something; Hera and Zeus were having what appeared to be a very terse conversation, Zeus' eyes roaming over the different women in the room not-very-subtly; he also saw Ares and Aphrodite sitting in their seats in the second row already, looking pleased enough with the arrangement, Ares listening attentively as Aphrodite gestured to the room animatedly, looking thrilled by the turnout. Curiously enough he didn't see Poseidon  _or_ Athena anywhere, but he did see Demeter speaking with Hestia, which put a kibosh on any potential Nico had of finding solace with the goddess of the hearth.

The assorted gods,, as well as the fact that all potential comforting forces had left the room, made Nico feel very panicky. He turned in a circle once again, beginning to walk towards the main doors, and -

And bumped right into his father and Persephone.

"Oh my gods," he couldn't help but saying. "I can't believe you  _came_ to this thing."

Hades gave him a warning look, but it was Persephone who spoke.

"Look at you, all dolled up. I suppose some of us'll do anything to belong." Her arm was looped through his father's, whose face betrayed no emotion at his wife's comment.

Nico felt like all the fight had gone out of him. He didn't know why he was feeling so affected by Rachel's mysterious behavior or the presence of what felt like so few friends and too many threats; he'd certainly handled much, much worse. But he felt as though he was slipping, the careful mask of disinterest he'd made a point of building up since the second war cracking. He wanted to go back to Rachel's apartment. He wanted his friends to tell him what was happening. He wanted to not feel alone.

"Lady Persephone," he said, nodding politely. "Father." And he walked around them and towards the great doors that led into the hall, and he didn't look back.

**-o-**

Rachel was running back into the ballroom when she collided into Nico.

"Oh," she said, startled. "I need to talk to Apollo." She began to push past him but he caught her arm.

"Red," he said, forcefully, " _what_ is happening?"

" _Nico_ ," she replied, voice just as forceful, "I have to talk to Apollo  _right now_ , would you please just wait for a minute?!"

"Tell me what's happening!" Nico exclaimed. Rachel looked around, embarrassed. There were people everywhere, humans and demigods and gods talking and laughing and arguing excitedly, and luckily none of them seemed to be paying any attention to them.

"Just -" Rachel stopped, annoyed. "In front of the hotel. Go!" And with that Rachel wrenched her arm free and proceeded to find Apollo in the crowd.

Nico shook his head as she half-ran away from him, holding the skirt of her dress in her hands and doing remarkably well considering the height of her heels. Once she had disappeared into the crowd fully, he turned, and made his way to the front doors of the Plaza.

**-o-**

Annabeth, Percy, Sally, Paul, Frederick Chase, Athena, and Poseidon were speaking somewhat agitatedly in the autumn night air when Nico exited the Plaza.

"Nico," Percy said, and everyone's head turned towards him.

"Could somebody tell me what's going on, please?" He looked across the faces of the group. "Rachel's running around like a madman, and I'm pretty sure the wedding's supposed to happen in, like, fifteen minutes?"

"Nico, there's not really time to explain for exactly that reason," Annabeth said, and he could tell she was trying to be patient with him, but was way too preoccupied to do so successfully.

"Enough of this idle chatter," Athena said, voice clearly impatient. "The son of Hades may come with us, but now we must speak of the matter at hand."

"Calm down, Thena," Poseidon said, rolling his eyes, and receiving an intense glare which he ignored. "The Oracle saw what she saw, and I agree with her assessment that in this case simply avoiding the situation is the smartest course of action. Surely your strategic mind agrees?"

"You're entirely missing the point,  _Uncle_ ," Athena all but snapped. "What of their rage? What of  _her_ rage? This could - and quite possibly will - be considered a snub, which would only aggravate the situation - a situation which is not even certain to occur in the first place."

"I'm willing to take that chance so as to not take the first chance."

"Your loose vernacular provides me to question which 'chance' it is you are referring to in either of your references."

"Mother!" Annabeth interjected. All heads turned towards her. "I think Rachel's correct in saying we should avoid the situation - just as Lord Poseidon is saying. Rachel's in there right now attempting to secure that our avoidance is  _not_ perceived as a snub, and I believe that she will be successful in doing so."

"Precisely!" Poseidon agreed, gesturing towards Annabeth happily. "And even if she doesn't, well, my domain is nothing to underestimate, as has been proven more than once; arguments ten times worse have stemmed from situations far less chaotic, resulting in my going head to head with my own family, and never once has it destroyed us. And you yourself aren't exactly  _dismissible_." Athena bristled. "And I know you will protect your daughter just as I will protect my son."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Percy and Annabeth looked absolutely shell-shocked, and Sally, Paul, and Frederick were watching on in awe. Nico, for his part, was still hugely confuse.

"Besides," Poseidon continued, "this new arrangement will not just avoid the trouble the Oracle foresaw, but it will ensure a more intimate alternative. One in which only the people who  _truly_ matter will be involved." The god glanced over at Sally, and she blushed right to her hairline in response. Paul shifted a tad uncomfortably, but said nothing.

Suddenly Rachel burst through the door, with a man in tow. Nico recognized him as being the priest with the Sight that Katie had managed to procure to marry Percy and Annabeth. Rachel looked a little more put together now, her hair secured in a bun, a light of success in her eyes. The priest for his part looked rather frazzled and confused.

"He said he'd do it," Rachel said, smiling. "Totally thought it'd be fun, and he wishes us luck. Plus, he's got Mr. D and Hermes on his side, and they're more than willing to help. I think Persephone may even participate." She glanced back through the glass doors. "But we've got to go do this now, the wedding's supposed to be starting in five minutes and Katie's already wondering where we've gone."

"Well, you heard the Oracle," Poseidon said, jubilant. "Now, I believe there is a rather nice little park right over here where we could do this thing."

"You mean Central Park?" Percy prompted, grinning. "Literally, across the street." Percy pointed across the traffic, to the beautiful, shady reservoir that is Central Park.

"That's the one!" Poseidon exclaimed, and their was a titter of amusement from the group, save Athena and the very confused priest and Nico.

And with that they made their way across the crowded crosswalk, all of them (even Poseidon, who was known for his love of tacky Hawaiian shirts) in formal attire. They only walked through one of the paths for a while, before coming across a large oak tree that Athena found, "Quite agreeable."

As the priest stood by the trunk of the tree, pulling a small Bible from his pocket, Nico grabbed Rachel's wrist, whispering in her ear, "Are Percy and Annabeth about to be married across the street from where they're actually supposed to be getting married?"

Rachel smiled delightedly, nodding, and at Nico's bemused expression she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Standing on tiptoes, she whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry for how I was acting; I'll explain it all later." Nico looked at her face for a moment, the moonlight reflected in her green eyes, and he nodded.

Frederick was hugging Annabeth, and she looked like she was having a very hard time of not being visibly emotional. When he let go, she smiled at him brightly, and then looked to her mother, who was standing slightly to the side, next to Paul Blofis.

"You're not angry that...it's not happening how it was supposed to?" Annabeth asked her mother in a low voice.

Athena's face gave little away. "I was never one for weddings, to be honest." She paused, assessing her daughter. "And besides, Annabeth: you seem much happier now than I imagine you would've been proceeding in there." She gestured to the bright Plaza across the street. "I want for you to be happy. You are my  _magnum opus_."

Annabeth positively beamed at this, and her eyes were shining, quite possibly from unshed tears. She nodded at her mother once, and then turned to Percy, who was receiving a fierce hug from Sally.

"Mom - love you, too, but - can't breath -" Sally released him, holding his face in her hands and smiling up at him. She said nothing else, but it seemed to Nico like anything that needed to be said was communicated perfectly well. When she let go, she went to stand by Paul, Frederick, and Athena, a couple of feet before the tree and the priest.

Now there was only Poseidon. He looked much less emotional than the others, although he did seem genuinely happy, grinning so hard the lines around his eyes crinkled. He clapped Percy once on the back, and Percy grinned back. Like Sally, he said nothing, but there didn't seem to be anything lacking about it. He then went to stand at the end of the line of parents by Sally.

Nico and Rachel looked at each other, and then went to take their places standing behind Percy and Annabeth, respectively. The bride and groom clasped hands, smiling at each other with such raw emotion that the rest of them might as well have not been there at all.

The priest cleared his throat and began the ceremony, and Nico thought that even though he wasn't entirely sure  _why_ this was happening the way it was, it couldn't have possibly been better.

**-o-**

"So let me get this straight," Nico said, spoon halfway between the carton of ice cream and his mouth. "Rachel had a vision where shit went supremely wrong at the wedding, so we just decided to...ditch the wedding?"

"I'm right here, you can talk to me, you know," Rachel said, waving her own spoon at him. "And yes, in extremely simplified terms that's what I saw. To elaborate, though, I had a vision that was sort of a scattering of images of the wedding - lots of them seeming to be absolutely horrific due to Hera's rage and everyone's reactions, or variations on that theme." She takes a break to shove a scoop of her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream into her mouth, before going on. "It wasn't so much that I had a definitive answer as to what _exactly_ would happen - visions don't really work like that. But I saw enough and the feeling it gave me..." Rachel shuddered. "I've learned to trust the feelings more than anything else. And this was  _bad_."

Next to her on the couch, Sally nodded. "And, from what I've gathered, that's what she told Percy, and then Annabeth."

"Exactly," Rachel agreed. "And then I went and found Athena and Poseidon, and after that Sally and Paul." She smiled at them both, Sally next to her and Paul in the armchair across from the couch. "Anyone who was  _really_ important where Annabeth and Percy's wedding was concerned."

"And you went to Apollo after because...?" Nico trailed off, waving his spoon in question.

"To ask him to distract and smooth everything over," Rachel said, like it was obvious. "I told him what I saw, and he agreed that he'd been getting similar 'vibes.'" She smiled. "I told him my idea, that he and D and anyone else they could gather turn the would-be wedding into, well, something preferable to a war zone when the bride and groom didn't show." Rachel leaned over and grabbed her phone off the coffee table, saying, "And, from the texts I've been getting, it looks like they've managed to do that and _way_ more."

She showed Nico, Sally, and Paul the pictures she'd been getting from various half-bloods on her phone, of what looked like a  _truly_ crazy party taking place in the Grand Ballroom. Nico was pretty sure he saw strobe lights, and how they'd managed to get those in there in the last two hours was beyond him, but, then again, he didn't put it past Apollo and the lot of them to summon anything and everything they thought would turn the place into party central.

"So, from the lack of lightning and thunder and death threats I'm assuming that the whole plan has gone rather smoothly, yes?" Paul asked from the armchair, casual as could be.

"I would say so," Rachel responded. "I'm sure Hera and possibly some others may get up in arms, but as for now, disaster averted!" She clinked spoons with Sally in delight.

After the ceremony in Central Park, Athena and Poseidon had gone their own ways, the priest had departed, wishing them all well, and Annabeth and Percy had gone back to Rachel's apartment for what would be the closest thing to a honeymoon they could hope for. To give them some privacy, Sally had suggested the rest of them go back to her and Paul's apartment, and they'd been eating convenience store ice cream and talking ever since.

How much the night had improved after what had felt like the beginnings of a full blown panic attack for Nico was exponentially unbelievable. Everything had gone smoothly, and so far at little to no cost. Annabeth and Percy were happier than he thought he'd ever seen two people, and now he was with with three people he'd known and trusted longer than just about anyone still alive. In demigod terms, the success of this night was an anomaly, and he couldn't help but not trust it a bit; he could feel himself waiting for the other shoe to drop.

But when he looked back at Rachel, sitting there on the couch in her bridesmaid's dress, red hair cascading over her shoulders, he couldn't help but feel completely assured that everything was... _just_. In every sense of the word.

**-o-**

Annabeth rested in the crook of Percy's arm, revelling in the feel of his hand smoothing over her hair lightly, over and over again. She tucked her leg around his under the sheets. She was so unbelievably happy, she couldn't even find the words to express it.

Percy seemed to feel the same. The unspoken understanding that would often pass between them was one of Annabeth's favorite things, and tonight it was even more intense. No words needed to be spoken, everything was just...understood. And for someone who analyzed everything down to a T, that sort of connection didn't just mean a lot to her, it was a relief. A solace she could only find with Percy.

"Katie's going to be so  _pissed_ ," Percy said after a while, and Annabeth giggled against his chest.

"She would be what you're concerned about," Annabeth said, laughter still in her voice. "Not the almighty and  _very_ pissed goddess of  _marriage_."

"Hey, I don't play favorites. Everybody can take a turn to be pissed, if they want. We'll set up meetings."

Annabeth hoisted herself up on her elbow, smiling, and Percy smiled back.

"You looked so beautiful tonight," he said, as easily as though he were remarking on the weather. Annabeth felt her heart constrict in a way only Percy could ever really cause.

"I was so happy," was all she could think to say. "I  _am_ so happy."

"Me too," Percy said, a little sheepishly, but completely earnest. "Back when Hera took my memories, even, I thought about this...I always knew, I think..." He took a deep breath. "I'm just happy we didn't have to be a... _show_ , you know? That we got to do things on our own terms." He nudged her playfully with his elbow.

"Completely dangerous and one-hundred percent unprepared?"

"Exactly," he said, grinning wickedly.

Annabeth and Percy met each other halfway, closing the distance between their lips, and Annabeth thinks that she'd go through everything they suffered all over again if it meant that this, that  _they_ , would always be a guarantee.

Finally -  _finally_  - they'd laid their foundations.


	4. Interlude: The Week After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding tape is inspired by [chelleriffic's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific) hilarious fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/316723).

The week after the wedding-turned-Olympian-party and actual makeshift wedding in Central Park was a very empowering one for Percy and Annabeth.

Initially there were a lot of pissed demigods complaining about Annabeth and Percy ditching their own wedding and leaving them in the Plaza with a group of drunk Greek gods, but the newlyweds were quick to remind them all that the wedding itself had been a vehicle to turn the union of a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena into a spectacle and that was bullshit. And, more importantly, Percy and Annabeth's lives, were, in fact, no-one's business but their own.

In retrospect Percy figured the reason he and Annabeth had let things get so far without their active participation was some sort of combination of being overwhelmed and also a tad too willing to cut their half-blood friends slack after everything they'd all been through together. But at the end of the day, this was his and Annabeth's life that was being built, and it was nobody else's prerogative to decide how their foundations should be laid; demigod, Olympian parent, or otherwise.

For about a week and a half straight, Rachel apologized profusely for the part she had played in it all. Neither Percy nor Annabeth were actually all that pissed at their friend, especially considering the much more considerable part she had played in making their wedding a more personal affair, last minute or not. Annabeth had also known for a while now that Rachel had a somewhat subconscious habit of living vicariously through them, for understandable reasons, and thus she was easily forgiven.

Nico was treated as the sad but annoyingly adorable puppy he was, and his penance for the role he had played was the expectation of even more fudge-baking.

Opening the wedding gifts was the best part of it all, though. They received a lot of mythological items and weapons from various gods and goddesses that would actually be very useful in the future. The demigods gave them various ordinary wedding gifts: table sets, checks, etc. But it was Poseidon's gift that truly blew Percy out of the water.

"A  _shark tank_?" Annabeth pinched the bridge of his nose. "I actually cannot believe it."

"Oh my gods," Rachel managed, laughing. "Poseidon actually wins at everything now."

"Now I totally have an excuse to want that apartment with the extra room you said was useless!" Percy said to Annabeth, touching the smooth glass exterior of the large tank adoringly. "But which shark shall I choose?"

"Once you see the wedding tape, this'll be nothing," Nico said, leaning against the tank.

"...Wedding tape, you say?"

 

**-o-**

[loud music playing, strobe lights flashing]  _Travis Stoll here, telling Percy and Annabeth that I shall forever respect them for the fact that they_ totally _just ditched their own wedding. Like, actually, major super fucking extra badass points for that, you showoffs. Anyway, I decided it would be smart for humiliation's sake to get other people's reactions to your bullshit. If I die in the making of this video, I hope to be remembered as the guy who died trying to film Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's fake-wedding video. Hashtag YOLO and out._

**Connor Stoll**

[leaning forward significantly to be heard over the blaring music] WHAT? WEDDING VIDEO?  _WHAT_? WHY DIDN'T YOU CONSULT ME ABOUT THIS FIRST?

[something unintelligible]

FUCK YOU, TOO. [gets distracted by something out of the camera's range] OH,  _SHIT_. I THINK APOLLO AND OUR DAD JUST SET UP A GAME OF BEER PONG. [walks out of frame]

 

**Katie Gardner**

[holds up hand, covering the camera lens] Don't even talk to me right now.

 

**Miranda Gardner**

[laughing]

_What?_

I just -  _Apollo_ and your  _dad_ are playing beer pong, man. Why are you talking to me?

 

**Thalia Grace**

Yeah, doesn't surprise me, on Percy's part especially, considering that, well, it sounds like something I would do. But I do have a message for Annabeth.

_Feel free to tell it to the camera._

[locks eyes directly with the camera lens] I'm really upset I couldn't be your best lady or whatever because of the whole Artemis' lieutenant thing, but besides that I hope that whatever you did after you ditched this catastrophe was anywhere near as badass as ditching it in the first place. And also I want a copy of the sonogram of the baby bean. [makes peace sign and walks off camera]

 _It really does look like a bean, though_.

 

**Jason Grace**

I...seriously don't understand why Greeks have a rep. for being hospitable?

 

**Piper McLean**

Oh, man. I'm not sure what to say.

 _Whatever you want, this video's trash_.

[opens mouth to speak, but becomes distracted by something out of frame] Leo! No,  _don't_ set that on fire! Is this because of Connor's dare?  _Leo_! [runs off frame]

 

**Leo Valdez**

Yeah, I don't know about the whole ditching-their-wedding-thing, but I totally just set a champagne glass pyramid on fire. [grins]

 

**Dionysus**

[narrows eyes] You want me to tell you what I think about Peter and Annabelle ditching their own wedding, Trevor? Is that it?

 _It's Travis. And yeah, if you would_.

[twirls the stem of his wine glass between his fingers nonchalantly] Well, apparently the party don't start till they walk out. If you know what I mean.

 

**Apollo**

[wearing a pair of sunglasses both over his eyes and on his head] Gotta hand it to my girl Rach. Totally has my knack for having a prophecy that fucks everything up right in the knick of time. She's really great that way. You know my Oracle, Rachel?

_Uh, yeah._

Yeah, she's great. [from across the ping-pong table, out of view, Hermes successfully lands a ball in one of the cups of beer in front of Apollo] Aw, shit. [chugs beer and crushes empty cup on his head] FUCK YEAH, BITCHES! [cheering in background]

 

**Persephone**

Oh, yeah, I think I scared the little "Ghost King" away too. [makes a blase gesture] Whoops.

_You fulfill the Evil Stepmother role in the best way imaginable._

[smiles wickedly] Well, I try.

 

**Hades**

As far as I'm concerned Poseidon's son is simply continuing to behave like the bratty upstart he's always been.

_Huh. I thought you'd have more sympathy for this one._

[raises eyebrows] And why would you think that?

 _Well, like…_ [coughs]  _Unorthodox weddings and all…._

[narrows eyes] What exactly are you trying to say, boy?

_Um...nothing. Yeah. Nothing's good. Nothing works? I wasn't here. I can cut this if you want._

[smiles smugly] I think that'd be wise.

 

**Hermes**

Oh, waddup! SON!

_Yep, totally your son._

Cool, cool, progeny's cool. What was the question again?

_How do you feel about Percy and Annabeth ditching their wedding?_

Oh, well, you know. Shit happens.

_Yeah, that's basically my life motto._

Well then you're doing the whole Son of Me thing right.

_Thanks, that's nice to hear._

Anytime. Anyway, about the Percy thing, uh, yeah, you know, kudos to him. I remember telling him back when he was just a little half-baked demigod that sometimes you gotta break the rules to get the street cred and I can see he's really taken that advice to heart. So. Good for him.

_Annabeth's currently in possession of a half-baked demigod herself. What do you think about that?_

Like I said, man. Progeny's cool.

 

**Ares**

Wait...this was a  _wedding_?

_Um. Yes?_

Wooooah. That explains why Aphrodite burst into tears when Apollo and Hermes broke out the ping pong table.

 _Well, I'm...glad I could help_.

 

**Aphrodite**

[sobbing, practically incoherent] It's j-just so... _romantic_. [buries face in napkin]

 _Man, I don't think I've ever seen anyone manage to look so hot with mascara all over their face_.

[looks up, completely composed] Oh, you know how to play 'em, don't you?

 

**Hestia**

Oh, well, I don't pretend to know the finer details as to why they left, but I hope that whatever they chose to do makes them happy and I wish them all the luck in the world! [smiles warmly]

[pause]  _Wow, it is impossible not to like you._

**Demeter**

You want me to tell you what I think about runaway marriages? [crosses arms]

[pause]  _Oh,_ shit _. I cannot believe I just made this mistake again._

**Hera**

[eyes glowing] I can assure you with one-hundred percent certainty that you do not want to have this interview right now.

_Right. My apologies. I'll make sure to give your alter a sacrifice tomorrow._

Smart boy.

 

**Zeus**

What? What's the question?

_I was wondering if you would wanna talk about what you think about -_

Oh, fuck this noise. [flips off camera and walks out of frame]


End file.
